The Wizarding War of Minecraft
by JimThePickle
Summary: The world of Minecraft is approached in a whole new way as the land is ruled over by several hundred wizards who work together in The Council of Mages. But as a powerful threat begins to rise the Council is challenged with the risk of being taken over. Elijah, a simple farmer boy, is brought to light as he may be the one to help save the land.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The Visitor in The Woods

The wonderful and magical world of Minecraft was fast asleep as the moon hung bravely in the sky. The bright white moon light pierced into the surrounding landscape and the stars loyally stood by the moon flickering. All throughout the land people were resting without a care in the world, for there was nothing to fear for. All evil which had even come close to threatening the land no longer existed in the world of Minecraft. So with security in mind the people of the world slept peacefully, dreaming of enormous mountains and deep diving seas.

BANG-BANG-BANG! Three bangs came from the door of Reginald P. Wilbersmith, who sat near a roaring fire sipping on a bowl of soup. Reginald turned, eyeing the door a bit suspicious before making a move to it. It was nearly midnight, who could possibly be bothering him at this hour? Reginald lived within The Realm of Telmorn, in a small and quite mining town called Figton. No one was ever out and about at this time in Figton, everyone was usually sleeping. But Reginald was no ordinary miner of Figton either, for he was a wizard, a well known wizard at that. His job was too help look over the people of Figton, as usual wizards of Minecraft did. Reginald was, as a matter of fact, part of a Minecraft wide council known as The Council of Mages. They were the ultimate rulers of the land, the council that was. They decided what was right, what was just, and what was acceptable amongst all the lands.

"Alright, alright!" Shouted Reginald as he stood taking a hold of his staff, Reginald was very old. Hobbling his way towards the door he was surprised when seeing a fellow council member come in. "By god Limoux, what are you doing here at this hour?" He shouted.

"Forgive me!" Said Limoux as he moved out of the way exposing a large shadowy figure from behind. The shadowy figure was hooded from head to toe with only red beaming eyes showing through the darkness.

"What... Limoux what is this!?" Replied Reginald as he backed away seeing the fear across Limoux face.

"You know right well what this is Reginald." Said the figure in a deep moan-full voice. "Sixteen years has it been, Sixteen years since I have been able to walk!... SIXTEEN YEARS SINCE I HAVE EVEN BEEN ABLE TO MOVE!" Shouted the figure as he stormed through the door way. The lit torches began to fade making the room much darker, Limoux coward away shielding himself in the corner of the room.

"You dare help this monster return to his former power Limoux? The Council, we all trusted you!"

"He followed his one true master, and so will the rest of my old followers once they learn of my return." Said the dark figure. Reginald turned snapping at the man. Eyeing down his opponent Reginald snapped.

"It was foolish of you to come to me on the night of your return... Even at the height of your power last time you were no match against me." Reginald withdrew a wand, but the hooded figure was much faster. A streak lighting lit up the room with a faint cry then as soon as the commotion had begun everything was once again silent. Reginald P. Wilbersmith was no more, his body was peacefully laid out amongst the floor, life no longer within him. The shadowy figure simply turned, facing Limoux. "Go forth and gather the others. Let them know that Lord Baalrock has returned."

Elijah Viticury jumped awake, sweat pouring down his back, and his hand felt as if they had just been dunked into a bath of water. The morning sun was just starting to curl over the far off mountains which casted gold streaks throughout the land. Elijah had just had a horrible dream, but he couldn't help but feel as if his dream was actually real. Standing up he rubbed his wearisome face looking out through a nearby window. Endless fields of crops were below, and when standing to look outside Elijah could see people already working in the fields.

"What did I just dream about." Asked Elijah as he snapped back at himself while looking into the mirror. His brown curly hair was ridden with bed head and his narrow blue eyes seemed a bit glazed with exhaustion. All throughout the night he had been tossing and turning, and then when he had finally gotten some rest he was jolted awake with this strange dream. Elijah was narrow in build, he had a farmers build. His face was young and so was his age, only seventeen. After dressing and fixing up his hair he went downstairs

His uncle happily greeted as he came walking down, "Mornin' Elijah, sleep well ya'?

"Yeah pretty good." Replied Elijah not trying to worry his uncle with his strange dream. His uncle had taken him in long ago, Elijah never knew how his parents really died. But he had heard stories about zombies and skeletons as well as stories of his parents going off to explore then never coming back.

He never knew his uncles first name, although everyone just called him Farmer Maggot, but feeling it strange to call his own uncle "Farmer Maggot," Elijah just called him "Uncle."

"So uncle what's the work for today?"

"Same as usual I suppose. Gotta milk em' cows, collect eggs. I gotta' do some harvestin an all."

Elijah nodded, but inside he was dying. Every day was the same old thing, farming, animal care, then nothing... He lived in the most boring town in the most BORING realm. He lived in a small town known as The Grove, it was home to all the harvesting in the realm. And the realm he lived in? Well it was called Snuib, and by god was it boring. No big cities, no big towers and no big armies were in Snuib. The natural living Iron Golems made Snuid their home so as for protection the Golems were enough, not many monsters roamed about Snuib. To many people this was a great thing, but to those like Elijah who yearned for adventure, well... It gave nothing to Elijah besides farming, farming and more farming.

The day went by slowly, first Elijah tended to the live stock then around midday he helped his uncle finish harvesting. Lucky for him most of the harvesting had already been done so at about three he was finally finished, for his days work that is. The heat was still at its highest point by the time Elijah had finished but luckily his uncle gracefully dismissed him for the day, instantly Elijah made his way to a nearby watering hole not far from The Grove.

A flicker of red light shot from Tristan Hainery's wand as he aimed it at his friend Ceddrick Remopard. Ceddrick was unable to block it and in result was shot back onto the ground with a loud THUD. "HA! Best wizard in all of Snuib I'd like to say." Boasted Tristan as he began to strut. "Lucky shot is what I say!" Replied Ceddrick as he stood.

"I'd like to see you face the Wizard of Snuib to see who's truly the best." Added Elijah as he arrived at the scene.

"Farmer Elijah all done with today's work yeah?" Laughed Tristan with a smile.

Both Tristan and Ceddrick were wizards who had been lucky enough to obtain the power at birth. Tristan was the first wizard in his families blood line so for him to process magical powers was truly a miracle. As for Ceddrick he came from a long line of wizards and witches, as a matter of fact his father, uncle, and mother were all a part of The Council of Mages. At times Elijah felt left out, not being a wizard and all, but they were good enough friends to make sure that they didn't rub it in.

To be a wizard and to live in Snuib was like being a local celebrity, before Ceddrick and Tristan were born only three other wizards lived in Snuib. Ceddrick's parents Mr. and Mrs. Remopard and lastly the famed and praised Wizard of Snuib, only a few knew his real name. But overall wizards and witches were very scarce in Snuib, as a matter of fact Tristan was the only Snuib born wizard to be recorded in history. The Remopards had moved to Snuib ten years ago from Florentine, and The Wizard of Snuib well... Even though no one knew where he was born all that anyone did know was that it was not here. So to the Realm of Snuib Tristan Hainery was a praised icon, he was dubbed "The Future Wizard of Snuib," and to everyone he was their future leader.

"What spells have you learned from the wizard today?" Asked Elijah as he sat nearby. The watering hole, which was right next to them, gave off a cool feel as they stood around it talking.

"Just the usual sort, defensive charms, offensive curses. The best is this one called The Enchantment of Wind, pronounce _Aiero_." Said Tristan as he took a seat nearby the water letting his feet hang in.

Everyday both Tristan and Ceddrick, instead of working the farms like Elijah, got to learn magic by The Wizard of Snuib. Since they had future spots amongst The Council of Mages they had no time for the simple things ordinary people did. There were only a few hundred wizards amongst the whole land, so they were greatly important. Since the Wizard of Snuib knew much about magic he had taken both of them in and as they grew so did their ability in magic.

"We have some duels again today, and like always I won!" Boasted Tristan again as he looked at Ceddrick. Ceddrick simply rolled his eyes, "I'm going to get you one day now."

"That day won't be any time soon that is." Tristan laughed as he flicked his wand sending a wall of water crashing upon both Ceddrick and Elijah. Ceddrick blocked it with a air charm but Elijah, who had nothing, was soaked by the wall. The group laughed then together all three of them jumped into the pool, enjoying the nice cool water that brought them comfort from the heat.

"So you're telling me that after all this time you guys still haven't found his real name?" Asked Elijah while wading in the water.

"Honestly yes! I've asked him so many times that I've actually just given up." Replied Ceddrick.

"Yeah, he just smiles at us and says, 'Moving on.'" Added Tristan trying to copy The Wizard of Snuib's voice, which was deep, slow, and somewhat boring. "You know, for being such a praised and skilled wizards, he's dreadfully dull."

"I figure they all get boring at a certain age. My uncle told me stories of my grandfather, and how after his three hundred birthday he began to talk so slow that it took five minutes for him to say, 'Hello, how was your day.'" Added Ceddrick with a laugh. Suddenly Elijah remembered something!

"Ceddrick, what's your uncles name again?"

"Limoux."

Elijah's attention rose, "What's he been up to lately, haven't seen him in ages."

"Not too sure to be honest, last I heard he was raiding zombie hideouts in The Realm of Telmourn. Why the sudden interest in my uncle?"

"Eh, just curious is all." Said Elijah trying to hide the fact that his uncle Limoux was in his dream helping someone murder people. But Elijah knew Limoux, he wasn't a bad man at all. He was actually a nice, somewhat pathetic looking fellow, he didn't even look as if he could harm a fly. Over the years of being with Ceddrick, Elijah had heard stories from Mr. and Mrs. Remopard talking about how Limoux had gotten mixed in with a few bad apples back in the day, but had turned himself around. Shaking it off Elijah dove into the water, sinking deep beneath the surface.

"Want to cause some trouble in the woods with us tonight?" Asked Tristan as Elijah rose to the surface of the water.

"What exactly is this trouble?" Questioned Elijah while pulling himself out of the water.

"You know, the usual. Finding the unlucky zombies who roam about stupidly then blow them away like nothing. Just hope we don't run into a creeper like last time." Laughed Ceddrick as he remembered the last time they had gone.

"Yeah, my uncle goes to bed around nine so meet you at the watchtower by nine thirty?" Replied Elijah. Both Tristan and Ceddrick nodded, smiles widening across all their faces.

Elijah couldn't wait to go, it was the one exciting thing he ever did. They'd all three go off into the woods by the watchtower, and look for trouble. Every night at least one zombie was stupid enough to wander out of its cave where either Tristan or Ceddrick took turns practicing spells on it. Elijah had fun watching, but since he didn't have any special ability he rarely got himself involved with the fighting. But he always brought a long a bow, just in case things got heated he would be ready.

Waiting for his uncle to go to bed seemed as if it was taking forever, but finally at precisely nine o clock, Farmer Maggot went to bed. Elijah waited several minuets then jumping out of his bed he opened his window and as quietly as he could he slowly climbed down the side of his house until finally reaching the surface below. The grass was soft under Elijah's feet and with every little step he made sure not to make a sound as he slowly snuck away. Finally after a few yards of shuffling he broke into a sprint and guiding himself with the moonlight he was able to break away through the tall wheat fields. After making his way down a steep hill Elijah had reached a sort of wooded area. There were scattered trees here and there but every so often there were wide cabins with bright lights still blaring within. Sticking low to the shadows he crept by, making sure to stay out of the light.

After several minutes of walking Elijah finally passed the last cabin giving him the opportunity to jog. In the distance on top of a medium sized hill covered in trees was an old and ruined watch towers standing out above the tree tops. Ruin and rubble clearly decorated the structure but in some ways it still looked as if it was a brilliant structure of history and strength.

The watch tower was built back in the second age of the High King Darsus, but after The Great War it was abandoned. As time went on the watchtower was left as a land mark completely untouched, but weather and time wore away on the stone tower.

"Bout time Elijah." Said Tristan as he came out from behind a large oak tree. Within the wooded area the moon light had little presence, the tall trees blocked out much of the white rays so besides for the scattered fragments of light it was a very dark area.

"At least I made it yeah?" Replied Elijah while greeting his friends. Ceddrick had a pipe and was casually puffing on it. He couldn't smoke at all around his parents, being under aged and all, but older friends of theirs always bought them their supply of tobacco which they enjoyed when they were on their own.

"I heard my parents talking about a few zombie packs which have made home of the spot not far from here." Said Ceddrick as he handed his pipe to Elijah. "Shouldn't be too dangerous though, zombies are stupid creatures not much strategy to their assaults."

"Better just keep our lights off then, so if we come across a pack we won't give ourselves away." Tristan bravely led the way and behind him the other two closely followed.

Taking a nightly trip to the woods wasn't all too dangerous. But for kids to go out alone, well that wasn't dangerous either, especially for these three. But instead, it was highly restricted. The place was already well protected by the Iron Golems but at night time it was hard to control the monsters from wandering the nearby woods. People were still extremely safe though, but going into the woods looking for trouble was a different thing.

"Don't your parents ask where you go?" Asked Elijah to Ceddrick.

"No, after a long day of work with The Council they usually just settle in their room next to a roaring fire and a nice bottle of sugarcane brandy. They never come out to my room."

"What about you Tristan? Your dads the Earl how can you even get away?"

Tristan Hainery was son of Earl Frank Hainery. In Snuib there was one man, somewhat like a king, who ruled over the realm. Although there was a House of Commons that passed laws and registrations, The Earl was like a political figure that everyone honored and who also had the finally say in everything. Although never had a Earl ever had a wizard for a child. So on top of being the only Snuib born wizard Tristan was also the only Earl born wizard, easy to see how the people of the land loved him. Tristan's mother had passed when he was three, no one ever really spoke about her.

"Ah he's too busy with work really. Leaves me to my own making mostly." Laughed Tristan as he pushed aside a few branches with his wand.

"I heard he's passing a new law with my parents, trying to allow the Council to set up a small embassy here." Added Ceddrick.

"Don't bother keeping up with his work, I'll wait till I'm older to deal with that."

The three ventured on a little further through the woods, Ceddrick and Tristan would sometimes flick their wand shooting off sparks when an area got to dark but other than that the group remained hiding in the shadows. They saw pigs sleeping together under grass mounds, cows and sheep dozing under trees and chickens squawking loudly whenever they got to close to their nest. Finally they found what they were looking for, not too far ahead there was a zombie biting a tree.

"Stupid fellow, probably thinks it's a cow." Whispered Tristan as he hid behind a tree. "Let me try something on him real quick." All of a sudden Tristan jumped, "_Ludo_" a flicker of yellow light shot out colliding with the zombie. The zombie seemed dazed and confused, moaning softly as it stumbled around. "The Blinding Spell," boasted Tristan as he brandished his wand, "Just learned it last week."

"_Aerio_," Chanted Ceddrick as a sort of faint grey light dimmed off his wand. The zombie was shot back with a force colliding with the tree behind him. The zombie stood, gnashing in rage as it spotted the three boys. Taking a hold of a broken branch it gathered to its feet. "_Exfolio_!" A red shimmer sparked from Ceddrick's wand resulting in the branch being blown out of the zombies hand causing the zombie to stumble over onto it's back. "Sort of like a direct disarm, been wanting to use that one for a while to be honest."

Tristan got closer and with a simple flick the zombie was frozen like a statue, a muscle not even being moved. "You find nonverbal spells a challenge at all Ceddrick?" Asked Tristan as he had just performed a nonverbal stun spell.

"Not really, I just have to put a lot of thought behind the spell and where I am aiming it at."

Elijah stood by marveling at them, he found wizards and spells so interesting. Being a farmer he never really got to see or hear about wizards. Whatever he did hear or saw came from hanging out with these two.

"I saw Rubert Corridor do this one spell, blasted a group of zombies about twenty feet in the air." Commented Ceddrick as he gazed at the frozen zombie.

"Rubert Corridor? Who's he?" Elijah was always interested in who and what other wizards did.

"He's a warlock for the Wing of Wizardry Security, one of their best I say."

The Council of Mages was like a big government, it had different departments, wings, subsections, and members who all served a different purpose in establishing order amongst all the wizards. As well as that they also coordinated with all the other realms and governments that were scattered out amongst Minecraft. All in all they kept order and peace between the world acting as an international power. The title warlock was given to those who were under The Wing of Wizarding Security, they went about arresting, fighting, and even killing those who needed to be dealt with, easily some of the most skilled wizards were in this department.

"This one time I saw Alfred Grey, The Wizard of Lumbrington, easily send away a swarm of spiders." Added Tristan while keeping the zombie frozen.

Each kingdom, or realm, had one wizard which acted as their spokesperson to the Council. This way if a land had a serious issues or problem they only had to approach their wizard who could take their concerns into the Council. It was a more sufficient way of passing and organizing information, that department was called The Branch of International Unity, the members in that branch were some of the most respected wizards and witches amongst the land.

They toyed a bit with the zombie. Ceddrick casted a curse that made the zombie think it was a chicken, Tristan used an old spell he had learned to make the zombie spin in circles at a rapid pace. What really got the group laughing was a charm casted that caused the zombie to dance like a ballerina, every time it fell it would get up and try again. Tristan stepped forth again but right before he was about to cast a shadowy blur caught his gaze.

"What's that?" He said when turning to face the figure. Behind a few tall trees was a dark image, it seemed as if it was alarmed because when spotted it jumped behind a tree.

"Hope it's not an Iron Golem, it'll tell on us for being out here."

"No, it's too small to be that... You there, we see you!" The figure slowly crept out, Elijah was beginning to feel a bit uneasy at the random run they had just had.

"If you plan on trying to tell on us then I assure you, we have permission to be out here at this hour." Said Ceddrick trying to sound official. They had already been caught many times sneaking about in the woods past dark, but most of the time they were able to talk their way out of it saying that they were on "Official Council Business." The figure crept closer, it seemed as if it was trying to get a better view of the group.

"Well, we will just be going then." Tristan turned giving his friends the, "Let's leave before we get in trouble," look.

Suddenly a red bolt of light shot from the stranger striking dead center into Ceddrick's back as he turned away. Although Elijah hadn't received the initial impact of the blast he still felt it's force. One second he was on his feet and the next, he was lying face down in a pile of dirt while Ceddrick crashed into a tree leaving him unconscious. Following the red light there was a boom of sound waves that caused the nearby trees to rustle and rattle with force. A cluster of dirt covered Elijah's back as he desperately tried to regain his breathe which had been stolen from him upon impact with the ground. Finally, after a few quick moments of gaining his composer Elijah stood, turning to face the scene.

Tristan had stood his ground and was engaged in a magical duel with the stranger who was obviously a wizard. A shimmering yellow spark shot from Tristan's wand sending a rush of wind at the figure who seemingly blocked it, but the rush of force had blown off the persons hood exposing that the unknown person was actually a man. His face was rugged with a rough dark grey beard chin strapped to his face. He had a crooked nose, possibly a result from a previous break, and narrow grey eyes that were barely visible under his long messy hair.

A few flickers of light whizzed back and forth, Elijah could barely keep eye on the spells that shot back and forth only leaving streaks of light behind. But still Tristan skillfully defending himself while Elijah sat dumbfounded not really knowing what to do. He had no wand, no magical abilities, but suddenly it hit him, he had a bow! Gathering himself to his feet he ducked behind a tree lifting his bow while desperately placing an arrow into it. Jumping out he placed aim over the man.

"_Repulso_!"

Before Elijah could blink he was thrown back a few yards crashing into a dirt mound, once again the air from within him was taken away leaving him gasping for life. His left eye cut and his body covered in bruises Elijah rolled trying to get to his feet, but he felt as if all the energy within him had been drained away. Trying to stand seemed impossible, he felt pathetic and useless as he struggled to even use his arm. He could hear the duel rage on from behind but no matter how hard he tried to stand, he just simply couldn't. Suddenly there was a blinding white light, followed by a high pitch tone which left Elijah blind and deaf rolling in confusion and distortion.

"See if he's alright!" Said a voice, "Check the other boy too!"

Elijah was lifted, but it was not by someone he knew, instead it was by a middle aged wizard who had dark blue ropes, a worn yet studious face, a barstool mustache, and a pair of old tiresome brown eyes. "You alright now lad?" Said the wizard who held Elijah, "Stricken by a Repulso curse he is, hold on a second." The wizard waved his wand and suddenly Elijah felt as if he could walk again. All the energy which had been drained from him dramatically returned back into his body.

"What were you three thinking of coming out here!" Cried Mr. Remopard who was also at the scene. The large eyes of Mr. Remopard were now narrow and dim as he furiously eyed the three, particularly Ceddrick. Ceddrick's forehead was gashed and being temporarily unconscious left him dazed struggling to stand as his father rushed to help him.

"You know these three Harold?" Asked another wizard who seemed to be leading the group. This wizard was tall, easily over six feet. He had short brown hair, neatly combed, with a clean shaved face not even stubble was visible. The man looked very well groomed with plucked eye brows and trimmed side burns. He looked to be a bit older than the others. To Elijah the man's nose looked more like a carrot than an actual nose, giving that it was a bit long and pointy.

"Sadly this one's mine." Commented Mr. Remopard who seemed more upset than concerned with his injured son. "That there is Tristan Hainery, who I would have expected better of." Mr. Remopard turned his gaze to Tristan, narrowing his eyes.

"Earl Franks son?" Commented the wizard with the barstool mustache.

"For as much as I have heard about you I'd expect you would hold your position with better responsibility." Added the carrot nosed man.

Elijah's gaze was suddenly turned away, he was looking for the man who had attacked them. The area was lit with a magical white light so it was not hard spotting the man. The man looked as if he had just seen a ghost, pale and frozen stiff bound with ropes he laid motionless upon the ground, Mr. Remopard and the other two must have dealt with him when they arrived moments ago.

"He attacked us, we weren't out trying to start trouble." Said Tristan trying to defend themselves. Elijah remained quiet, not really knowing what to say in the presence of adult wizards.

"What were you doing out here anyways? Hunting zombies again I presume?" Asked Mr. Remopard turning his gaze back at Ceddrick.

"Lucky we got here in time, by god you three are lucky. This man would have-"

"Enough Jalop," snapped the carrot nose wizard insisting not to reveal the suspects identity. "Harold I'm sure you can manage taking your boy and his friends back home, we can handle it from here. Others will be arriving shortly anyways."

Mr. Remopard nodded, then taking Ceddrick by his collar he dragged him off, Elijah and Tristan following. "How many times have we told you! DO NOT GO OFF AT NIGHT! Plain and simple! Yet you still don't listen!"

"Who was that man! Why was Seamus so hostile at Jalop for telling us about him." Ceddrick, since he was always going to big Council dinner parties, knew many of the wizards and witches that worked with his parents.

"That's Council business, and that's BESIDES the point! What were you doing out there anyways!"

"We.. We were-"

"Doesn't matter!" Snapped Mr. Remopard, "Tristan you'll father will be hearing about this." Suddenly Mr. Remopard's tone of voice changed as he faced Elijah. "Are you alright son? Nasty curse you got hit with back there, your legs feeling fine?" Mr. Remopard seemed as if he was giving Elijah pity. Ceddrick had a gash over his forehead yet still Mr. Remopard played it as if Elijah was the ultimate victim of the attack. Elijah tried to speak but before he could Mr. Remopard cut him off, "These three drag you out here? The woods at night time is no place for a bunch of kids, especially a non-magical one."

There it was, the word, "non-magical". Mr. Remopard was completely ignoring Elijah of the blame simply because he wasn't a wizard, instead just a poor simple farmer boy. Elijah actually wished he was in trouble, but no! He was being looked at as an innocent baby, like a pathetic tag along who had no importance at all.

"You just get home quietly now alright Elijah? Your uncle doesn't need to hear about this, won't do Farmer Maggot much good. He has to wake up early tomorrow too, best just get home and go straight to bed... As for the two of you, we'll be having a long talk, best bet your father won't like being woken up at this hour because of this."

Upon arriving at Ceddrick's house and after having his cut cleaned Elijah was sent off with no punishment or scorn besides a, "Be more careful next time." He hung low while walking back, he had only escape punishment because he was thought lowly of. Not only was he non-magical, but he was also non-important non-magical person. He was just a farmer boy who was lucky enough to tag along with Tristan and Ceddrick. Elijah didn't care that he had just been blasted by a curse, instead he felt as if he was a useless waste of skin with nothing more in store for him besides a field of crops.

That night Elijah had no scary dreams, as a matter of fact he had forgotten all about his previous dream the night before. All that ran through his mind was that he was "non-magical." Not saying that the wizards of the world looked down or thought lowly of people like him, but they didn't exactly think highly of them either. Worse for Elijah, he was just a farmer, he wasn't really anything special besides a boy who tended fields. Maybe someday he could become great, but most likely not, he wasn't anything special and in his mind... He was never going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_All of Chapter II, tell me what you all think!_

Chapter II

The Wizard of Snuib

Elijah woke at the crack of dawn, like always, except this time he was dead tired from his adventures from the night. Like a cat being woken from a happy nap he stretched, yawn, rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed resenting every move he made. His uncle was busy downstairs preparing for the days tools and every so often he'd yell up, "Come on wake up now!" Like a lifeless body he carried himself across his room, got dressed, and crumbled down the stairs feeling as if at any moment he would collapse into a deep sleep.

"Why so tired? Not have a good rest?" Asked his uncle when seeing Elijah slowly make his way across the room. "Got a lot of work to do today, them fields gonna need sowing." Elijah shuddered, he hated sowing the fields and being tired only made it all much worse. Taking a hold of a wooden block he quickly crafted himself a nice bowl of mushroom soup. Frustrated he sat, every day it was the same thing, mushroom soup. Why couldn't he have a nice breakfast with eggs, cooked pork and milk? Why couldn't he enjoy the luxuries of life, would he be trapped eating the same thing every morning?

"You alright Elijah? Seem a bit tense."

"Just tired is all." Spoke Elijah in a low tone. "I'll start my work right when I finish." Elijah didn't want to upset his uncle, after all it wasn't really his fault that he was in this position. He was lucky enough to even have a home, not many would have taken in an orphan when they already have so little for themselves. And on top of that his Uncle did what he could, got him presents on his birthday and for Christmas, even gave him days off too. His uncle was a good man, had a good nature inside and always believed in what was morally right.

When walking outside the two were surprised, especially Elijah. Before them was Ceddrick and Tristan, Harold Remopard, Ceddrick's father, was behind them. "Morning Farmer Maggot." Said Mr. Remopard at the sight of Farmer Maggot.

"Good morning' Harold, how can I help ya'?"

"Heard you'd be sowing your fields today and seeing that it's pretty hard work decided that maybe these two would help you out. Builds some good character doing hard work like this, and these two need just that." Mr. Remopard eyed both Ceddrick and Tristan who remained quite. Ceddrick actually looked more tired than Elijah and every other second he would yawn, rubbing his deep red eyes.

Farmer Maggot smiled, "Fine by me, just grab a hoe there and Elijah will show ya' what to do. What time should I send them back to you?"

"Whenever they've finished," Replied Mr. Remopard with a stern look, "Better do a good job now. Let me know if they cause any trouble Farmer Maggot." With that said Mr. Remopard was off.

"I'll be tending to the live stock all day, work straight through you should finish before one or two. Good luck now."

Taking up a couple hoes the group of weary looking boys turned away heading towards the rough looking field which had just been harvested the day before. Ceddrick kept yawning and complaining about their punishment while Tristan remained quiet, Tristan knew that to Elijah this wasn't punishment, this was in fact his daily way of life.

"So..." Said Elijah with a dramatic pause, "What happened?"

"Got in trouble that's what." Replied Ceddrick a bit angrily as he drove his hoe into the ground.

"No I mean, who was that man? You ever figure it out?"

"Heard my dad talking about it with Mr. Remopard." Answered Tristan as he joined in with Ceddrick. "Didn't hear much though, all I heard was that his name was Axel, couldn't catch his last name. Heard that he had been on the run for nearly sixteen years now, living amongst the zombie packs down in the White Wild. Said to be extremely dangerous, used to be some follower of a cult back in the day."

"Extremely dangerous? And you DUELED him!" Elijah felt a spurge of energy pour through him, he had witnessed a real life wizard duel right before his eyes. "He was probably trying to kill you!"

"Yeah well..." Tristan, once again, had a boastful tone in his voice as he propped against his hoe like a hero, "Only a skilled wizard could have done what I did."

"Oh please," Commented Ceddrick, "If I hadn't been blindsided I would've done just fine against him." Ceddrick was obviously ashamed of being unconscious during the whole fight leaving Tristan to take all the glory of dueling a "dangerous" wanted wizard.

"Well, what's going to happen to him?" Elijah had joined the three is sowing and together they worked and talked.

"Not really too sure, all I know is that he's in custody right now with the Wing of Wizarding Security.. Those wizards from last night are actually a part of that department, makes sense why'd they be there. Said they had tracked him to those woods that morning and after hearing all the commotion we were making they figured it was him."

"Ceddrick your father's a warlock?" Asked Elijah referring to the title given to wizards who served under the Wing of Wizarding Security.

"Not exactly, works in a sub-section for that department, Wanted Wizards." Each Wizarding department had several branches that helped it all run more smoothly. "Just a scribe is all, but seeing how he lives in Snuib he was asked to come along and help. The real warlocks were the two with him," Ceddrick kicked away a rock which lied in his path, "The one dressed in blue robes is named Jalop Umbro, met a few times at Christmas parties. The other one is actually a head warlock, Seamus Finginny is his name, strict he is. Only met him once before at a dinner party my dad had, didn't really like him much though. Seems a bit too serious for me."

"Yeah that's right, heard my dad saying something about him." Tristan paused, thinking deeply trying to remember what he heard. "Oh yeah, said he's actually well known amongst The Council, well praised too. Heard he took on a couple nasty wizards many years back. Didn't really hear exactly what he did." Tristan went back to work, but suddenly paused again, "As a matter of fact I did hear a lot of talk about evil wizards who caused quite a stir amongst The Council years back and that Axel was actually a large part of them."

"Hear anything more?"

"No not really, they kept making sure I was in bed before they spoke. My dad was a bit upset over why he was even near Snuib but Seamus kept reassuring him that Axel was probably just trying to move locations after being tracked down in the White Wild."

"Confusing stuff The Council is." Added Ceddrick, "Hope I get into a fun position when I get older, warlock or seeker is what I want."

"Seeker?" Asked Elijah a bit confused.

"Seekers work in the Department of Illegal Magical Use, something like a warlock. But instead of hunting people they hunt objects. Like a cursed shovel that causes anyone who touches to explode. Could be fun you know, looking for things that cause explosions."

"Spell Binder would be the worst!" Chimed in Tristan as he dug away at a rock. "All they do is sit around and review all the newly crafted spells making sure they pass the Wizarding Spell Test." Tristan finally dug up the rock chucking it off of the field. "Bunch of pencil pushers they are, know every single spell out there. But they don't even know how to use them."

Tristan paused wiping away a heap of sweat covering his brow. His curly blonde hair didn't help really, the large curly fro like style was causing a lot of sweat to pour down his head. His bright blue eyes were still red due to being tired but luckily his tall strong build help him work through the exhaustion. Tristan had a young face with soft cheeks of skin like a baby's butt. He had a bit of stubble around his cheeks and chins but other than that he had a relatively clean face.

Ceddrick yawned, he had a boyish style of short brown hair with an even younger looking face than Tristan and Elijah. Even though he was the same age of Tristan, who was seventeen, people thought he was either fifteen or fourteen. But it was mainly because of his height, he was smaller than both Elijah and Tristan. He had a few light freckles and absolutely no hair at all, on his face that is.

"How often do you have to sow these fields?"

"About once every three months, depending on the harvest really." Replied Elijah who was ahead of the two in his routine.

"Terrible work, don't really know how you do it." Commented Ceddrick as he struggled to keep up, Elijah didn't reply. He knew it was terrible, didn't really want to be reminded of how terrible it was.

They three worked until midday where they were allowed to take a break and enjoy some homemade meat cakes Farmer Maggot had crafted. "Almost done, I'd say about another hour at it and you'll be finished." Farmer Maggot was covered in mud and animal hair, smelling a bit like cow dung. Tristan and Ceddrick were beyond exhaustion, they were now running on fumes. Elijah on the other hand wasn't all too tired, instead he was wide awake.

"So how's the spells comin' along?" Asked Farmer Maggot as they all ate around a small picnic table.

"Pretty good, learned a couple dozen so far. Much more to learn though." Answered Tristan as he devoured his meat cake. "Great food by the way Mr. Maggot."

Farmer Maggot smiled, not every day did a simple farmer like him have the two wizards compliment on his food. Even if they were just kids he felt honored, "Nothing like some fresh pork and baked bread to make a good meal. Anyways..." Farmer Maggot took a pause while trying to swallow a mouthful of meat cake, "What'd you two do to land ya here?"

"What...?" Replied Ceddrick a bit hesitant.

Farm Maggot laughed, "Come on now, I know ya' dad didn't send ya' here for no reason."

"Uh, well..." Ceddrick didn't really know what to say to try and not get Elijah, who escaped punishment, in trouble.

"Lit a tree on fire last night, didn't mean to really. Just a few bad spells is all." Tristan knew exactly what to say to avoid the situation covering up for Elijah. Tristan was used to talking his way out of trouble.

"Not to smart yeah, HA-HA." Laughed Farmer Maggot as he wiped milk off his large untrimmed beard. Turning his dim eyes to Elijah he smiled, "Glad you weren't off last night, don't do good for a farmer boy to be off watching spells at night when you got a full days of work."

"Yeah." Elijah turned away, he was tired of being considered nothing more than a "farmer boy." But no matter where he went, the labeled seemed to stick.

"Welp." Farmer Maggot stood, "Best be gettin' back to work now, once your done feel free to leave." Turning away Farmer Maggot walked off reentering a nearby wooden barn. Clucks, squeals and moos could be heard as he entered.

"Don't know why my dad let you off the hook, quite lucky I think." Commented Ceddrick as he lifted himself off his seat.

"What luck? You're doing what I do every day as a punishment." Replied Elijah a bit angrily.

"Still didn't have to stay up all night getting yelled at." Ceddrick still didn't really understand the situation.

"Wish I did stay up all night, instead your dad thinks lowly of me just because I can't wave a wand around casting spells."

"My dad treats everyone equally, no matter who they are!"

"Maybe treats them the same, but sure doesn't think of them important." Replied Elijah, still very upset. "Why else would he send me off, _'The woods isn't a place for a bunch of kids, especially a non-magical one.'_" Said Elijah mimicking Mr. Remopard.

"You just-!"

"He didn't mean it," Interrupted Tristan trying to calm the situation. "Come on you know that, he just thought it was stupid of us to bring you out there knowing you can't well... Quite defend yourself with magic."

"Did better than Ceddrick." Commented Elijah, Ceddrick was about to say something but decided not to. "How would you guys like waking up at dawn everyday just to work in the fields. My highlight is sneaking out and watching you guys cast spells, if that even is one." Elijah's tone went from angry to a sorry-for-myself one. "I mean, you guys spend the day learning and casting with the Wizard of Snuib! I've only seen him a handful of times, I haven't even met him."

"Didn't really see it like that." Replied Ceddrick in an understanding way while taking a hold of his dirt covered hoe.

"How about you come with us today, watch a learn a bit. We can introduce you." Said Tristan.

"He wouldn't like that." Said Elijah referring to the Wizard of Snuib.

"No honestly that'd be fine. He likes it when people come to just learn, he respects intelligence." Added Ceddrick. "Soo... - You wanna?"

"Well I'll have to check with my uncle, but if says so. Then...yeah I _guess_."

Finally at about two o clock sharp the three had finished their work, Farmer Maggot was now working on the fish ponds which were across their pumpkin patch. "All done yeah?" Said Farmer Maggot as the three approached them.

"Yeah, just finished up."

"Hey uncle," interrupted Elijah, "You mind if I go into Dale for the day. I have a few spare emeralds that I wanna use to buy a new sun hate." Farmer Maggot simply smiled, "Always thinking about protection... Sure why not.."

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Asked Ceddrick while they were walking away through a narrow dirt path which was off of the fields.

"Knowing him, 'Spell watching ain't no place to be, why don't you just paint the barn." Elijah had painted that barn nearly twenty times for stuff like that. One time it was even over Elijah asking to get a new bed, "New beds ain't done nothing, why don't you just paint the barn."

"This way he won't find out and I can come." Added Elijah continuing to talk. Without another word the trio raced out of the grove, making sure that Elijah could not suddenly be called home to do some "important chore." They past Whalers Wooden Fence which was like the border around The Grove, like always it was covered in chickens squawking and fighting for a spot. Following the road past the already well excavated Malencia Mines they crossed the front entrance of Bellbottoms Inn, which like always smelled of burnt cabbage. All around them people were smiling as the two famed wizard passed by. Although Elijah didn't get much attention, he still felt somewhat popular hanging out with the most praised teens of Snuib. Taking the road to Jhelam they could finally start to see the tips of Satoria Abbey, where they trained daily.

The abbey was lifted up off the ground with wooden beams supporting the four corners of the abbey, which was about twenty feet up off the ground. Even though it looked as if the wooden beams were actually the sole supporting force of the abbey, they really weren't. Truth be told when it was first built the Wizard of Snuib put a magical spell on it, ever since then it has remained suspended twenty feet in the air. Large red elephant roses were in full bloom, chickens flocked around the seasoning sunflowers that dropped seeds every time a chicken pecked at it. Even pigs and cows had gathered under the abbey, the shaded area provided a nice comfortable place to take a nap even if the sun was at its hottest point.

"Teacher?" Called Tristan as he climbed up a wooden ladder opening a trap door which led into the abbey. Elijah looked out him mouthing "Teacher," in a sort of confused way. "We call him Teacher, felt weird saying Wizard of Snuib so many times." Replied Tristan in an under tone.

"Yes... up here." Replied an aged voice. "Just come right on up to the tower." The tower stretched even higher into the sky out of one end of the abbey, probably the tallest building in Snuib, even though no building was bigger than two stories. But still, it was something to marvel at for simple country folk that never did see a constructed stone tower.

"A friend of ours wanted to come watch, he's fascinated with all there is to know about wizards. Thinks of being a history teacher one day so we figured we'd bring him along." Ceddrick was trying to make Elijah sound like a future university teacher, so The Wizard would be more accepting of his presence.

"You're Elijah Viticury, Farmer Maggots nephew right?" Said the wizard as he approached Elijah. The wizard had a kind, yet very old face. His eyes were well rounded and green, but deep in his pupils you could see that over his years of being a wizard he had seen many things, both great and rather horrible. He had a long white beard which covered his mouth and a rough pink lipped mouth in the center of it all. His hair matched his beard in being long, but it was rather light grey than white. He had the classical wizard nose, long, skinny, and pointy. Late in the Third Age it was quite popular amongst young wizards and witches to curse their nose resulting in that look, it was sort of an old fashion trend back then, now it just pointed out the fact that they were very... _very _old to have been around when that was in style.

"Uh... Yeah." Replied Elijah. Ceddrick turned away, his face red from being caught. Tristan sort of smirked, clearing his voice to shield the laughter.

"Son of Peter and Victoria?" The voice had somewhat of a slow voice, but nothing like what Elijah had pictured when hearing about it from Tristan. Elijah nodded, then suddenly...

"You knew my parents?" Asked Elijah in a sudden tone.

"Yes, quite well I'd say.." The Wizard flexed his eyes, "You look much like your father, but then again... You look much like your mother too. Your uncle never told you much about them?"

"No, not really."

"What a shame, well... Not my place to tell you I guess." The Wizard turned nodding for the other two to follow him. "Moving on..." He said slowly, "Heard what you two did last night.. Not smart, thought I told you both better."

"Who was that man Teacher, why was my father so worked up about him being so close to Snuib." Asked Tristan as he followed right behind the Wizard.

"Let's just say he help caused quite a stir amongst The Council back in the day, he and a handful of other nasty folk." The Wizard walked slower than he talked, gracefully floating through the Abbey. The Abbey wasn't all too big. It had a narrow main hallway with rows of bookshelves that had isles break off in-between them. Then at the end of the hallway were two large wooden doors, dragons designed into them. A few torches were lit but the bright sun which shone through large windows provided most of the light.

"I keep hearing about this "trouble" that happened. But what exactly was this trouble?" Added Ceddrick who also followed the Wizard. Elijah was tagging behind, still pondering on how the Wizard knew his parents, and why.

"Well..." Said the Wizard with a heavy sigh, "As you both already know not all wizards and witches are good...- There are those that for some odd reason decide to follow a darker path. It could be a lust for power which drives them down it. But, as for one particular wizard well he, he lusted after something far more dangerous than just power... He sought immortality." The Wizard opened the large abbey doors walking into a small study like room where Ceddrick and Tristan took seats, Elijah shyly joining them. "Gathered quite a cult following, even suitable enough to challenge The Council, but like all dark lords before him he too fell... After he fell I suppose the world wanted to forget him, people started saying his name, people didn't bother to record him into history and as the years went on well... His existence in time was removed. But, not everyone who followed him were caught after his downfall, a handful escaped and are still in hiding till this day while others... Well there were actually a lot that got let off the hook, while others just were never simply accused."

"This... This wizard, what was his name?" Asked Tristan who seemed fascinated by the history.

"Lord Baalrock."

Elijah froze, he swore he had heard that name before. Yes! In a dream he had about a night ago, but how could he have had a dream of that name when he had never heard that name before? Immediately he noticed that The Wizard had caught eye of his alarming gestures, Elijah turned away trying to hide his face.

"What happened to him?

The Wizard turned his glare from Elijah, now facing Ceddrick, "Well he was killed, or rather disposed of. No one could find his bodies, some rumors even circulated that he was reduced to a slime and now hops around mindless and lost deep in the underground caves of our world. Either way... He's no longer around."

"Who defeated him?"

"A good friend of mine as a matter of fact, Reginald P. Wilbersmith. A member of The Branch of International Unity, just like me."

Elijah froze again, he had heard that name too! This time he did a better job at hiding his face, he wouldn't want them to know that he was having dreams of a famous Wizard being slain by an old dark lord, wouldn't make him sound sane. The best he could hope for was too find something within the large collection of magical books that the abbey had, maybe something there would help.

"Enough of a history lesson now," said The Wizard sternly, "Got lots of work to do, best be heading up to the tower."

"Umm... Excuse me," said Elijah, "Is it alright if I have a look amongst your collection of books?"

"Why yes of course, feel free to make yourself at home!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

**A Drunken Dream**

Books upon books, upon even more books were stacked throughout the abbey. Each time Elijah pulled a book off the shelf it seemed as if by magic another book would slide into the missing spot. Then when Elijah would reach to put it back, well the spot would somehow open up making room for it. The abbey literally had a book for everything!

_How To Raise Magical Pigs_, _How To Grow A Giant Chicken_, How _To Tell The Difference Between A Slime And A Magical Slime_, even a book for eating was there, _How To Eat When Wanting To Eat_. After spending about an hour looking for the right book he finally came across something in the "Revealing A Dream" section, a book called, _A Connection To Reality_.

_Dreams are a very mystic sort of thing to try and learn. Even harder when trying to un-fog the truth hidden behind one. There are many questions out there, some include: Can a dream be a vision? Can a dream be a warning sign? Can a dream be something that your mind is trying to tell you? And most importantly, Can a dream be a connection to reality? Well, luckily throughout this ten thousand page book we will discover the truth behind certain types of dreams._

"Ten thousand pages!" Thought Elijah to himself, "How in the world am I ever suppose to find my answer in here."

"You boy! What are you doing here?" Elijah jumped when hearing a nasally high pitched tone call out to him. "Who are you?" Elijah turned seeing a tall skinny witch with an old wrinkly face and horse like teeth staring at him, several books in hand. She had squinty weak eyes with thick glasses hanging by the brim of her stem like nose. "Speak up now!" She insisted.

"I'm... Uh... Elijah.. Elijah-"

"Viticury! Peter and Victoria's son." Called The Wizard who was now within the room. "He came along to watch the boys practice, but I guess he has found more fascination in my books." The Wizard smiled towards Elijah who was still holding_, A Connection To Reality_. The Wizards face sort of glowed when he smiled, his yellowish stained teeth didn't even have an effect on how kind and gentle he looked when smiling, Elijah couldn't even help himself he too smiled back.

"Oh..." Said the witch a bit taken back by The Wizard, "I see..."

"The boys are upstairs, they're all yours for the next hour." Said The Wizard.

"Very Well." Replied the witch as she took off up into the tower.

"Don't worry about Mrs. Rosemary, she's teaches the boys about the History of our kind. Good teacher she is." The Wizard was now by the side of Elijah. Elijah tried to slide the book away but... The Wizard had already caught eye of it, "A dream bothering you Elijah? Let's see if I can help." Even though Elijah had just now officially met The Wizard he felt as if deep down, there was some sort of stronger connection. As if in some way he had known him his whole life, without ever meeting him once. He felt comfortable around The Wizard, maybe too comfortable, but then again Elijah never had this level of comfort with anyone this fast. The fact that The Wizard knew his parents very well just sort of brought him into a trusted zone in Elijah's life.

"I... I..." Elijah fumbled for a bit trying to find a way to tell it. "Well two nights ago I..." BOOM!

A bellow of smoke suddenly began rushing down from the stair case which led to the tower, seconds later Mrs. Rosemary came rushing down, her face smoke stained and her classes fogged with a thick black cloud. "That's it!' She squeaked, "Unless they learn to behave I am not going to teach them!"

"Lorain!" Called The Wizard as she stomped past him, "Lorain please I'll talk to them." But she didn't stop, after slamming the trap door she was gone climbing down the ladder. The Wizard sighed, "She'll come back.." He said under his lip.

Following the smoke Tristan and Ceddrick came running down, coughing with their eyes watering it looked as if they were gagging, but instead they were laughing. "You see the look on her face?" Roared Tristan as he wiped tears from his red eyes.

"Yes I did." Replied The Wizard a bit upset, "What did you two do this time?"

"Well I wasn't really trying too." Said Ceddrick softy, "Tristan said I couldn't levitate the quill off her desk and well I didn't mean to make it explode and catch fire next to her, it just... Just sort of happened." The two both began to laugh, The Wizard still upset.

"That's enough for today I suppose, seeing as I just lost your only history teacher. See you both tomorrow, Elijah you're welcomed to come back of course." The Wizards eyes seem to widen a bit while speaking to Elijah. Elijah nodded, then with the other two took off down the ladder.

"You're teacher, who is she?"

"Mrs. Rosemary? Bit of an old fart." Snickered Ceddrick as the three walked back. The setting sun was clouded behind distance hills so broken lights shattered across the valley of Snuib leaving bright illuminating gold streaks every here and there. The glowstone lanterns were just starting to turn on and as they did families of flies began swarming around them humming in a low poetic like tune. "Fancy a drink? A friend of mine down at Meager Hall can get us a couple pints of ale." Offered Ceddrick as the group followed the same road they had taken here back home.

"Sure, although I have to get home before it's completely dark out. My punishment." Said Tristan as they continued to walk.

Taking the road past the entrance to The Grove they crossed a small bridge which let into the quite town of Dale. Dale had a population of about two hundred people, most of them simple shop owners. Dale was the place to go for all shopping goods; Twist N' Turns Gadget Store, Tickle Pickles Pickled Food, and Sunny View Farming Supplies were some of the popular ones. The most popular place in all of Dale though had to be Meager Hall, home of the best drinks in all of Snuib.

The glowstone lanterns were now shining a bit more brightly since they had heated up causing quite a buzz amongst the insect population as they gathered around the florescent light. The road broke off in seven direction at the start of the town, five ways going into the shopping district where a cluster of two story wooden buildings could be seen. One way going off into the housing area known as Hilton, and lastly the final road let to a wide log built, brick roofed structure known as Meager Hall.

Drunken laughter, silly antics, and unorganized singing could be heard from within. Sadly the trio could not go in and see, instead they had to sneak around back. "Better not get caught, did I tell you my dad found out I had that pipe on me last night." Commented Ceddrick as the three made their way down a few stone steps which led to a dark damp cellar.

"Oi' who 'dere?" Said intoxicated voice. From around a corner came a boy about a two years older holding a lantern which had an orange glow to it. "Ceddrick Remo'ard, fancy pint I spose?"

"Wouldn't bother for three?" Replied Ceddrick as he took a seat gesturing for Tristan and Elijah to sit next to him, "By the way thanks again for last time Colin."

"Jus' don't let i' happen again al'righ?" Laughed Colin as he came over with three full mugs of ale. "Did this 'ere bloke till abou' what 'e did? Drunk as a skunk week ago, 'ad to carry him 'ome." Said Colin as he too grabbed a mug filling it up. "'Aven't met you two before, da' name's Colin Creeplefork."

"Elijah Viticury." Said Elijah shaking his hand, Tristan doing the same. "What'd you do here?"

"Whelp, 'irst just 'akes them 'arrels an all stocked, what not.. When they 'un out of ale upstairs

'ell ru' em' up alrigh'?"

"Oh..." Elijah was a bit unsure of what he exactly said, so he just nodded when feeling it necessary. Taking a sip of his frosty mug he could feel the ice cool liquid dose around his mouth before sliding down his throat. It tasted a lot like lemons and apples, Meager Hall was well known for its tasteful drinks that still had a lot of alcohol in them. At first it was a good thing, but once the liqueur had set in it was easy to over drink due to the great tastes. Many times people came for a drink or two, then left hours later stumbling their way home. Luckily the Iron Golems were used to it by now and often helped them get home. Sometimes they even had to carry people back to their houses, other times they had to break up fights but those rarely happened. People in Snuib were mostly happy drunks, singing and dancing when under the influence. The grumpy ones were usually the older folk but all they did was drink themselves to sleep, barking and snapping at people along the way.

Elijah was able to crawl into his bed before his uncle was even going to sleep, but then again Elijah had had a little too much to drink. He was feeling warm and fuzzy with a pulse of sensation massaging him as he laid in his bed looking at the dark wooden ceiling above. Blinking dully he slowly tilted in and out of consciousness until finally falling into a deep drunken sleep in which he would not remember.

"Do you think The Council will come looking for him?" Said a pathetic sounding voice.

"Not any time soon, Reginald was just about to go on vacation to Florentine, we have a few months before they suspect the worse." Another man was in the scene, "Just make sure the other's don't think something Limoux, you'll be their first suspect." The voice was cold with no emotion behind it at all. It sounded a bit hoarse and twisted, and after every word a soft dark echo followed.

"Ye...Yes Scorpius, I'll make sure no one thinks anything." Said Limoux as he coward away from Scorpius's glare. Scorpius was tall, around 6'6 and had a long black cape hanging down his tall tree like body. His robes were blood red with a blood red hood which covered his head. His face, well if you could call it that, was mutilated, twisted, and scarred beyond recognizing. He didn't even appear human at all, he looked more like a monster!

"Your followers, are they gathering?" Asked Scorpius as he turned away from Limoux. A strange dark figure hooded with no spot of skin showing sat in the corner, red eyes glaring through its shadowed face, the person was Lord Baalrock. "They indeed know of my return.. But many fear my wrath that I will have towards them.. It'll take some time. " Replied Lord Baalrock a bit agitated. "A loyal servant of mine who did not renounce his service was just captured a day ago, Axel Arbriggeon, The Council has him in custody."

"I'll take care of that, could use a man like that who knows how to be loyal." Said Scorpius in a leader-like tone.

"Scorpius," stood Lord Baalrock, "They are MY servants... MINE!" Snapped Lord Baalrock, "They will only serve me!" There was a hint of power behind Lord Baalrocks tone, as if he was trying to keep what he thought was his.

"And as you now serve me they will just nee-"

"I am the DARK LORD BAALROCK!" Screamed Lord Baalrock in a hissing tone, the torches around them grew dimmer. "I DO NOT SERVE ANYONE! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CONTROL ME JUST BECAUSE YOU-" Suddenly a dark neon red flash lit the room, Lord Baalrock was on his back with a wand in his face.

"I RAISED YOU FROM THE PITS OF THOSE CAVES FOR ONE REASON!... You serve me!" Yelled back Scorpius as he held his hand in Lord Baalrock's face. Lord Baalrock stood, locking eyes for a moment he then drew his wand.

"_Argamindus_!" A flicker of light shot out from Lord Baalrocks wand sending a streaking bolt to Scorpius, Scorpius was easily able to flick it away sending back a yellow blast that Lord Baalrock could not defend. Baalrock flew back smashing into a small wooden table splintering it in all directions.

"You FILTHY SLIME!" Shouted Scorpius as he towered over Lord Baalrock. In the corner Limoux remained silent, he was witnessing the rise of a new dark lord, and the fall of an old. "Unless you wish to be back as a green ball of waste then I suggest you understand me now! I AM THE ONE…. ME! AND NO OTHER!"

Maybe it might have been out of fear to being reduced to his former state, or maybe Lord Baalrock was so power hungry that he didn't want to lose what little power he had been given back. All that was for certain was that Lord Baalrock, once the most feared dark wizard of all time, now served. He didn't speak, all he did was shake his hooded face in an agreeing fashion submitting himself.

"History will be rewritten, your name will no longer be the most feared… Mine will." Scorpius smiled, his scared mouth curling over his rugged leather like face, Lord Baalrock said nothing. Limoux, still in the corner, instantly bowed as Scorpius turned his way.

"We have much work to do, much work indeed. If we plan on not being caught then we'll need to move in the shadows until it's time."

"Time for what my lord?" Asked Limoux in a respectful tone.

"For the takeover of The Council."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The Boom of Satoria Abbey

The next few weeks were actually enjoyable for Elijah, he had a new routine which offered some sort of adventure to his usually dull life. He'd still wake up at dawn and work on the fields but every day, after he finished his work, he would race over to Satoria Abbey where he was always welcomed by The Wizard and his two friends.

Sometimes he'd help with spell practice, moving around targets and sometimes even being a target. Other days he would just read away in the library, finding some of the most interesting facts. On the best days he even got to help participate in duels, wielding a wooden sword as he battled Ceddrick or Tristan. All in all he was starting to enjoy his life, he actually had something to look forward to and took pride in telling others, "Yeah Ceddrick and Tristan, I help train them."

December was coming and with it came a cold breeze from the west along with it a heavy down pour of snow. To an ordinary farmer this was a horrible time, with the heavy sleet it was nearly impossible to grow crops. But to Elijah this was even better, after the first arrival of snow he no longer had to do field work and he wouldn't have to until spring came. The only thing he did have to do was tend to the animals, which was hardly any work at all. Winter was easily Elijah's favorite time of the year, even the other citizens of Snuib were enjoying winter.

The trees were covered in powdery snow giving off a Christmas like feel. Elijah was probably the only one enjoying his free time more than the amount of Christmas spirit which was going around. Iron Golems were dressed with large red santa hats and even allowed for decorative badges to hang from their chests. Dale was colored in head to toe with bright flashing Christmas lights, even the lanterns were changed to glow in a reddish green fashion. Meager Hall was having their once a year special where they served alcoholic eggnog, from all over people flocked every night to try their special drink. Satoria Abbey, thanks to Mrs. Rosemary mostly, was fashioned with all sorts of magical charms and spells which made it glow with green, yellow, red, and blue lights flickering all around the building. Pigs even found their part in the swing of Christmas spirit, honey roasted hams were selling so fast that after the first week of winter Farmer Maggot had no more pigs to sell.

"Always got to enjoy the once a year eggnog." Said Ceddrick as he had a thick foam of milk cluster around his upper lip before licking it away.

"Can't even taste the rum, are you sure these are alcoholic Colin?" Commented Tristan.

"Ai, 'ad bout five of 'em mugs today." Said Colin with a slur. "Elijee, c'me then have a mug." Elijah was just now entering the cellar of Meager Hall. It was Saturday and every Saturday tending to the animals took an hour longer than usual, mostly because it was every Saturday that they cleaned the animal pens.

"No teaching today?" Asked Elijah a bit confused, while working earlier Ceddrick and Tristan had told him to meet them here, instead of the usual spot which was Satoria Abbey.

"The Wizards gone out to Lumbrington, won't be back till next week. Heard they had a mix up within The Council." Replied Tristan while sipping down his drink.

"Heard my dad talk about it with my mom," Added Ceddrick who always had some news to say about The Council. He was often ease dropping on his parents. "Some witch named Betty Apricot has gone missing, probably just got held up on her trip to Tardeshi says my dad. Although I heard my mom say that The Council is more concerned on how they couldn't contact Reginald Wilbersmith, who's suppose to be on vacation in Florentine. My Uncle Limoux was visiting a few days ago, he knew Reginald very well, said that he often forgets to check in with The Council while on vacation, he too went to Lumbrington, had to reassure The Council that it was nothing to worry about."

Unlike before, where Elijah would recall his strange dream and begin to worry, Elijah payed no attention to it. Other the last few weeks everything had gone perfectly well for him and with that the dream he had had almost two months ago no longer seemed to exist in his mind, it was in a way forgotten.

"W'zards be confusing yeah.." Said Colin a bit droopy, "Spells an' all that sort'o stuff."

"Get's a bit easy once you read up about it all." Said Elijah who could actually now speak about his knowledge of wizards. After weeks of reading he was now finally starting to understand the basic organizations and laws of the Wizarding world.

"Whatever the case, got a week off from teachings... Gonna start some trouble I suppose." Laughed Tristan as he quickly finished off his mug getting a refill from a large clay made jug that Colin held.

"Off grounding I guess, still got another week of grounding." Replied Ceddrick a bit fuzzy, his cheeks were starting to turn red. A shout of laughter came from upstairs, the sounds of games being played was heard. Colin looked up, seeming as if he wanted to join.

"Ima 'ead up on alright? You boys b'have now." Wobbled Colin as he left the cellar leaving the jug of eggnog alcohol behind.

"Three boys and a jug of alcohol," Eyed Tristan with a smile... "Who's up for some chicken chasing?"

Elijah dove into a cluster of dirt narrowly missing a chicken as it jumped squawking away. Then suddenly Ceddrick lunged, the chicken again squawked while flapping into the air, feathers scattering as Ceddrick gripped it's body to only loose it as it pecked him running away. Tristan was too busy chugging another mug of eggnog to even pay attention to the scene. Finally, after a lot of squawking, feathers and pecking, Elijah caught one. "Three for me yeah?" Said Elijah a bit wobbly, his cheeks rosy red and his eyes a bit gloomy.

"No that's -hiccup- no.. I got one." Replied Ceddrick as he took a seat placing his head in-between his legs. "I... don't feel good."

"Don't yak little guy." Replied Tristan as he downed the last bit of eggnog which was in then jug. "I'm feeling great, ready for a wizard duel." Said Tristan again as he took out his wand aiming it at Ceddrick. Ceddrick tried standing, but simply fell back down wishing he hadn't drank as much as he had.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to-" BOOM!

The ground shook, there was a rattle amongst the air and in the distance a large cloud of smoke began bellowing into the sky. Moments later the smoke had become so thick that the midday sun was now blocked out clouding the land in an orange haze. Faint screams could be heard, and people could be seen running from the ever growing smoke.

"What in the world." Cried Tristan as he turned. Ceddrick had stood, his cheeks rosy red and his eyes blurred with a glossy layer.

"That's by Satoria Abbey!" Yelled Ceddrick in a slur. He was right, the three looked at each then without thinking all of them began rushing towards the scene.

Along the road leading to Satoria Abbey there were people holding rags to their mouths, the smoke was still roaring and as the group came closer they could see that nearby trees were caught aflame.

"_Acunda_!" A jet of water flew from Tristan's wand as he aimed it at the trees desperately trying to stop the fire from spreading. Ceddrick joined it, but sloppily sprayed a few other people as they ran by.

"Look!" Cried Elijah as the group got closer to the Abbey. They froze... The abbey was no more. The library which Elijah had spent so much time in had four big holes blown all through it. Bookshelves hanging out from the blown apart flooring in the abbey and books were caught on fire falling to the ground below before bursting in flame. The tall tower had been completely blown apart. All the way up to the top there were loose pillars which then collapsed as the fire spread to it turning the wood to rubble. The fire was so bright and hot that Elijah and Ceddrick had too shield their eyes stepping away from the bright flames. Pigs and cows who normally rested below the abbey scattered amongst the rubble, their charred corpses still flaming. But amongst the cluster of dead animals there was another body, the body of a woman! Tristan spotted her lying lifelessly and without even thinking he ran her way completely ignoring the still roaring fire which was around them.

"It's Mrs. Rosemary!" Cried Tristan as he jumped to her side. Her skin was melted, bones were exposed and her face had been completely scorched. "Help Me!" Tristan was in tears and his whole body shook in fear. Ceddrick and Elijah rushed over, now filled with fright instead of alcohol.

"She's... she's dead!" Cried Ceddrick as he shook her body realizing that she had no pulse. A beam of wood came toppling upon them, Ceddrick spotted it and quickly used his wand pushing it away. "We need to go! It's going to collapse on us!" He cried.

"No.. She might still be alive, we have to save her!" Tristan was refusing to accept her death. Another beam came down this time it landed so close that flames blew off it almost catching fire on them.

"Come on!" Elijah took a hold of Tristan pulling him up from the scene. "COME ON!" The trio narrowly missed another beam which came crashing upon them, Mrs. Rosemary's body was soon covered in fiery rubble.

"We need to help put out the fire or else-" Elijah was soon hit with something that felt like a sledge hammer he didn't go flying though, but instead he felt his back crackle and fell face down into the gravel made road. Tristan turned, there were two pumpkin masked figures firing spells at them. Amongst the burning abbey and smoking trees the two figures charged, spells being casted.

"_Sheldo_!" Shouted Ceddrick as a beaming red light came his way, the spell coming his way was suddenly reflected shooting straight into the air before dissolving. "_Aiero_!" He sent a spell back but it did nothing as one of the masked figure moved. Tristan joined in with the fight and for several moments the duel raged on. Back and forth they shot spells, Tristan and Ceddrick defending each other while the other two did the same. Flickers and flares of different color lights whizzed by, the ones the missed hit nearby trees causing their trunks to shatter into several hundred splinters. One tree near Elijah had been hit and after it's trunk had been shattered it began toppling his way. Rolling just in time the large heavy tree crashed a few inches away. A second after narrowly escaping death he saw Tristan's body go flying from one side of the road into a tree a few yards away.

Ceddrick was left alone, a curse went his way and barely getting a charm off he blocked the spell. But seconds later his wand was suddenly shot out of his hand and before even being able to blink his right shoulder was deeply sliced by what seemed like a cutting curse. Ceddrick fell onto his back, another curse flew his way and he went flipping twenty feet into the air before crashing into the thick branches of a tree. The two masked figures caught eye of Elijah, readying their wands they turned his way as he struggled to get up from behind the fallen tree.

"_Comfrundo_!" Shouted a familiar voice as the two men were suddenly blasted from the spot they stood on. "_Ludo_!" Added another voice. From further down the road Elijah spotted Mr. Remopard, Jalop Umbro, Seamus Finginny, and a group of well dressed wizards and wizards all rushing to the scene. Lowering their wands a loud coordinated shout, "Frizon" could be heard as sleek ice looking lights shot towards the two masked mages. One was suddenly hit and freezing up like a stone boulder the person toppled over. The other looked surprised, sending a few spells back he was then hit in the arm by spell from Seamus. Suddenly there was a thick black cloud of smoke and across the sky shot a grey cluster of what seemed like haze, after the smoke cleared the person was no longer there.

"Elijah where's Ceddrick! Where is he!" Cried Mr. Remopard as he rushed to help Elijah from behind the tree, Elijah couldn't speak he was still stricken with fear. Barely being able to raise his shaky hand he pointed towards a nearby tree where Ceddrick had landed. "Ceddrick! Ceddrick!" Cried Mr. Remopard as he ran that way. Around him Elijah spotted the wizards and witches all working together as they quickly began putting out the flame.

"She's dead... Mrs. Rosemary.. She's DEAD!" Tristan had staggered back to the scene, his leg twisted unnaturally and while holding his wrist Tristan had dirt and smoke stained across his face. "They killed her!"

"Put the fire on the abbey out! Hurry!" Commanded Seamus as he aimed his wand towards the flames, jets of water being fired out. The fire hissed and cried as the water began to diminish it followed by a white cloud of smoke which soared into the air.

"Ceddrick my god! Your shoulder!" Mr. Remopard had just helped Ceddrick down from the tree and when doing so he spotted a large slice clean through Ceddrick's shoulder even cutting through parts of his bone. "Seamus!" Mentioned Mr. Remopard as Seamus came over.

"Hurry! Get him to Samantha Blaire!" Cried Seamus as he helped Ceddrick walk. Ceddrick was pale white, his face looked as if he was about to vomit and he body rattled with both pain and fear. His eyes kept twitching and after taking a few steps he collapsed. With the wave of Mr. Remopard's wand Ceddrick was lifted and with the help of a few other witches he was rushed from the scene.

"Her bodies here!" Cried a rather young looking witch who was amongst the rubble clearing it aside. "They're right.. She's dead." The young witch turned away, disgust in her voice. Seamus marched over, and without a single emotion he glanced upon the burned body of Mrs. Rosemary. He did not look bothered or disgusted, but instead he seemed deeply upset and frustrated not with her own personal death, just with the death in general.

"Take the man back to the Remopard's, as for the rest of you clean this rubble up, keep the citizens away. We don't need them seeing this." Seamus turned, now facing Elijah and Tristan. "Explain yourselves now!"

"We... we heard the explosion and just came... Then... this." Said Tristan in a shaky voice, he was obviously in pain.

"Didn't you have teachings today? Where's the Wizard?" Asked Seamus.

"He went off, to Lumbrington.. Gave us a week. I figured he would have told you." Seamus eyed Tristan while he spoke, suspicion running through his eyes.

"Jalop! Take these two back to the Remopard's as well, make sure Hainery here gets his wounds treated."

Before being able to talk Elijah and Tristan were soon taken away, Tristan being magically carried by Jalop and Elijah falling close behind. Other wizards and witches followed with them as well carrying the other masked man who they had frozen earlier. Elijah couldn't help but noticed that their faces were covered with fear, the younger witch who had found Mrs. Rosemary looked as if she was about to die with looks of disgust and pain covering her face. In the distance the smoldering ruin of Satoria remained, crowding around were citizens pushing and shoving trying to get a glimpse. Other wizards and witches had joined in at the scene, all of them stained with expressions of fear... Something terrible had just happened, and not knowing Elijah had just witnessed an attempted assassination on the lives of Tristan, Ceddrick, and The Wizard of Snuib.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

A Trip to Palatine

"I'd like to know precisely what happened!" Demanded a rather youthful chubby looking wizard who was standing in the middle of the room. The young man had a nice suit with a wide bow tie that had red spots around it. Thin brass glasses surrounded his eyes and his sleek black hair was neatly combed to the side. "Now please!"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Reproached Seamus as he stood from a wooden seat. Elijah sat in the corner of the room, his hands folded in-between his legs he did not speak. The group was now in Remopard Manor a large house built on the outskirts of Dale. It was three stories tall with a cellar that held onto many bottles of fine wine and scotch. The wooden structure of the house seemed recently painted as it shimmered in the sun light, Elijah figured it was a charm.

"I am Sheldon G. Hamelbolt!" Commanded the wizard in a high pitch tone, "A keeper in the Department of Wizarding Records. Article c, Section 132, Wizard Law H states, 'All events, arrests, murders, deaths, spells, battles," He went on to name a few things Elijah didn't really understand, "must be recorded and given to an assigned keeper who upholds authority in gathering information in any such events previously stated!" The wizard, who didn't look tough or rough at all, talked like one who had been in combat hundreds of times. Seamus saw right through him.

"The day some book worm comes to order me around will be the day I attack another Council member, do you really want today to be that day!" Shouted Seamus as he approached Sheldon. The chubby wizard frowned, then quickly shifted his attention to Elijah.

"You! What were you doing at the scene! Assisting the suspects I suppose!"

"Come off it!" Interrupted Mr. Remopard, "He's just a boy, not even a magical one either!"

"So a normal citizen of Snuib who is still ASSISTING the subjects then!"

"Stop your accusations before they get your thrown out." Replied Seamus who's face had turned red.

"I'll be sure to record the fact that a head warlock failed to cooperate." Said Sheldon with a grim face.

"You'll record nothing until we all figure this out." A familiar stern voice entered the room as a dark grey cape came swishing through the door way, it was The Wizard of Snuib looking as angry and frustrated as ever.

"Where have you been!" Cried Seamus, "Find it strange for you to be absent while your abbey is destroyed."

"You can't possibly be accusing The Wizard?" Gasped Mr. Remopard.

"Actually it'd make good sense." Chimed in Sheldon who was now agreeing with Seamus.

"Are they okay?" The Wizard ignored their statements, "Tristan and Ceddrick? What about Lorain?" Suddenly the room went quite, Mr. Remopard made no face as he turned away. "Lorain's dead."

"My god.." The Wizard could barely stand as he took a seat. "Does Herman know?" The others were still silent.

"We're making attempts to inform him.. But, it's not an easy subject." Added the young witch who Elijah had seen earlier, "How exactly do you tell him that."

"Be professional about it, just let-" Mr. Remopard was suddenly interrupted by Seamus.

"We aren't here to discuss the issue of her death, she's dead and that's that. What we are here to deal with is the fact of the bombing, who and why."

"We have one of them tied in the back." Added Jalop who was in the corner of the room.

Suddenly The Wizard caught eye of Elijah who was remaining seated. "Elijah, are you alright dear boy?" Said The Wizard, "Are you-"

"Enough of this! Answer me now!" Seamus was fueling with rage due to the lack of questions being answered, "Where were you! No one knew you had left!"

"I was in Lumbrington, and for me to announce why I did not inform others of my departure would be violation of my order." The Wizard gave a stern look at Seamus, "If you think I blew up my own abbey, almost killed my own students, and killed my OWN assistant, then you are no longer questioning me as a suspect, but instead personally accusing me as a dark wizard.. As well know I despise and did my fight against past dark wizards." Seamus seemed to be a bit dumbfounded by The Wizards response, "To question a wizard in The Branch of International Security is one thing, but then to _accuse _him after years of service of in fact being a dark wizard... Well that's another thing, are you sure you really want to go down that road Mr. Finginny?" Seamus had no more questions for The Wizard. "Being the Wizard of Snuib I represent, hold, and command jurisdiction for The Council here. You and your warlocks are dismissed Mr. Finginny, as for you uh...?" The Wizard of Snuib had now turned to Sheldon, who straightened up stating his full name, "Sheldon G. Hamelbolt."

"Until further information has been collected your service isn't required yet, please leave along with Mr. Finginny." Sheldon tried to protest but after getting a glare of command from The Wizard he soon turned following the warlocks as they mumbled harsh words while leaving. With Seamus Finginny and his warlocks gone, along with Sheldon, there was only Mr. Remopard, The Wizard of Snuib, and another nursing witch named Samantha Blaire who was currently tending to the two boys in the back.

"Who would have planned something like this Wizard?" Said Mr. Remopard in a calm yet scared voice. The Wizard sighed a bit while looking around the room.

"Not sure," He said, "But there's one way to find out." Suddenly The Wizard turned and without saying another word he disappeared into the farther rooms, where the prisoner was held.

"Stay here Elijah!" Ordered Mr. Remopard as he took off after The Wizard. Obediently Elijah stayed put, not daring to move. Then in a rush of emotions he collapsed onto his seat, tears streaming down his face. He was scared, worried, nervous, and above all us mournful for the death of Mrs. Rosemary. For five minutes he released all the tears his body had, no matter how hard he tried to retrieve his composer, he failed. Finally after five minutes had passed, he was able to regain control over his emotions. Suddenly another heap of emotions hit him, he felt attacked, he felt as if his home had just been attacked, there had been a bombing in Snuib! No matter how young he was, or even though he wasn't magical, he still had to defend his home. This was his home, and no one was going to threaten him or his people in their comfort of his home, so with only courage and nationality is his heart he stood to investigate.

Crouching along the dimly lit walls he slowly made his way towards the back room where the prisoner was being kept. Making sure not to put too much pressure on the door he lightly leaned against it, placing his ear strategically so that he could hear.

"You won't get a word out of me!" Said a painful voice, it was obviously the prisoner. "I'd rather die than say anythin-" The sound of someone being slapped was heard.

"Save the bluff." Said another stern voice, it was The Wizard. "You think in all my years of battling dark wizards I don't know how to call a bluff... But I'll assure you this, we won't kill you... _Quickly that is_. No we have a better way of dealing with dark wizards, especially ones who fail to cooperate like yourself." Suddenly right after The Wizard stopped talking there was a loud scream, "The terror curse! I'm sure you have used this a many times on your victims!" The screaming continued until a loud, "Stop, okay! Ahhh-! Stop," was heard.

"All I know...uhh uhh... Is that I was just ordered to place the tnt bombs around the base of the structure, then after a wizard had entered explode it." The voice was faint and sounded as if he was struggling to talk.

"What was his name! The man who hired you!" Said Mr. Remopard who now joined in on the interrogation."

"I... I don't know please believe me, please aggghhh!" The voice started to scream again.

"The venom curse!" Shouted The Wizard, "The good thing about this is that even though you feel as if you have lethal cave spider venom in you, you really don't. So you can use it for as long as you want without having even suffered effects besides well of course, the stress from the excruciating pain. And boy that's even worse... Your veins begin to burst, the vessels in your eyes pop, really nasty isn't it Mr. Remopard?"

"Indeed." Said Mr. Remopard who seemed a bit taken back, but still knew the severity of the situation.

"Uggh, pleease. ughh stop.. PLEASE!" The voice was shaky, gargled and sounded as if it was on verge of exploding from pain, suddenly there was a loud moan and the screaming stopped.

"Passed out." Elijah heard Mr. Remopard say, "Limoux will be here soon, we'll leave him till then." Suddenly footsteps were coming towards the door. Elijah raced away, diving around the corner just as he heard the door squeak open, getting into his chair he remained quite when the two entered.

"Elijah if you like you can-"

"I'd like to see if Ceddrick and Tristan are alright." Interrupted Elijah as he stood, "If that's okay?" The Wizard nodded, Elijah passed rushing into the back rooms.

A tall late thirties witch stood over the bed of Ceddrick. She had long brown hair that waved down to her hips. She had dark green eyes and a rather attractive face, she was dressed in dark purple robes with a small bright blue bonnet on her head, Elijah figured it must have been Samantha. "How are they?" Asked Elijah as he closed the door behind him.

"They'll live." Said Samantha, "Although Tristan's leg is broken and Ceddrick almost lost his whole arm if the slice had been a few inches lower. Rough fight they had." Samantha put down her wand which was stained in blood. Ceddrick looked lifeless on his bed, his pale white skin and frozen body made looking at him hard, Samantha caught eye of Elijah staring. "He's just sleeping, put him under a sleeping charm. By the time he awakes he'll feel a lot better."

"I'm still awake though!" Shouted a voice from the back of the room. On a wooden bed with wool sheeting laid Tristan, although he looked a bit banged up, he stilled seemed as a strong as ever as he laid awake with his leg in a large cast.

"I need to clean up a bit, I'll leave you two alone." Said Samantha as she left the room.

"How you feeling Trist?" Asked Elijah as he came over to Tristan's bed.

"Great actually.." Said Tristan with a smile, "How about that duel though, rushing wasn't it." He laughed.

"That one seemed a bit too close.." Said Elijah who wasn't amazed like he was last time Tristan had dueled a dark wizards which was only a few months back.

"Well they weren't casting ordinary stunning or paralyzing curses." Said Tristan as his smile faded, "They were casting spells I have never even heard before. I... I think they were trying to kill us."

"Isn't that what usual dark wizards doo?" Said Elijah a bit confused.

"Well yes, but not to kids. Me and Ceddrick may be wizards but... Only real nasty people would want to kill underage wizards, one of the biggest crimes in The Council. Death sentence actually."

"Is it always like this?" Asked Elijah. Tristan looked a bit confused, "I mean like, with all these dark wizards out and about? Is that how it usually is?"

"No... not at all honestly." Tristan shifted his positioning while speaking, "Something's got them wiled up. They're becoming more active for some reason... Nothing to serious though, The Council will deal with it swiftly."

"I don't think they have a clue what or who is exactly behind it though."

"Yeah well they'll find up. They captured one didn't they? The Council has their ways on making captives talk."

"I know." Elijah turned his eyes away as he sat on the bed, "I heard the wizard and Ceddrick's dead interrogate the man."

"So that's what the screaming was." Said Tristan, "Yeah well, things need to be done sometimes to make them talk. And when there's a situation like this, where Snuib comes under attack leaving a witch dead well... It's very serious so it's understandable."

"Who is her husband, Mrs. Rosemary?"

"Never met him," Replied Tristan, "Just heard about him is all. His names Herman Rosemary and I guess he actually as a high position in The Council. He's head of The Department of Wizarding Records."

"Do you think there could be another dark wizard out there?" Asked Elijah changing the subject a bit, "Like the one The Wizard had talked about a while back?"

"Maybe." Said Tristan, "But The Council has such a better security and military now that any dark wizard like that will have no chance. I figure most of them either just hide within the ranks of The Council, or either hide across the land. Dark wizards don't get too far, The Council makes sure to weed out any bad prospects before they get out of hand."

Suddenly the door busted open, Mr. Remopard stood in the doorway with his brother, Limoux Remopard near him. Mrs. Remopard, who Elijah had only seen a few times, was also there. A very worried look on her somewhat attractive yet aged face. She had short brown hair that a few stylish specks of grey within them. "Oh Ceddrick!" She cried as she ran to his bed, "Will he be okay?"

"Yes he's just sleeping, he'll be fine dear." Said Mr. Remopard. Limoux followed Mrs. Remopard to the bed, but Elijah noticed something. Limoux had a worried face but, it looked as if it was just a face, not a true emotion. He had a blank stare while looking at Ceddrick as if he was thinking of something else, and by the way his eyes were moving Elijah could tell that deep down, Limoux didn't have concern over his nephew Ceddrick like he should.

"Where is he?" Asked Limoux as he turned from the bed Ceddrick laid on. Mr. Remopard nodded towards the back rooms. "I'ma go check on him."

"I'm sorry to say but you'll all have to leave me now." Said Samantha as she reentered the room stopping Limoux was leaving by himself like he had planned, "They need their rest and I am still tending to Ceddrick's wound." The group nodded and after much encouragement that Ceddrick would be fine Mrs. Rosemary finally left. Upon entering the main room The Wizard had returned, Earl Frank by his side.

"How's my boy!" Asked Earl Frank in a loud strong voice. Earl Frank was tall, taller than anyone else in the room. He had large hair arms, an even hairy face, and narrow brown eyes. His skin was rough and his large broad shoulders were as wide as the doorway.

"He's fine, just resting now." Replied Mr. Remopard.

"Put a fight he did, that's my boy." Said Earl Frank a bit boastfully. "Always a fighter even when the underdog."

"Not something to be proud about Earl." Said Mr. Remopard, "He could have died."

"But he didn't! And that's something to be proud about!" Earl Frank seemed a bit happier than the others over the current situation. "Any news on who did these attacks?" Earl Frank had a different tone, a more concerned one.

"Not quite, but I'd be happy to go see if I can make any identification of him." Said Limoux as he began to step away.

"That won't be necessary Limoux." Said The Wizard stopping Limoux, "The Council has already been alerted by Mr. Finginny, I reckon they'll want us to stop any interrogation until we can get him to a proper holding cell."

"Yeah but it'll only take a mo-"

"I'm afraid not." Interrupted The Wizard, "Can't risk anything with this one. To valuable." Suddenly while speaking a whizzing white letter came soaring inside. It stopped mid air, right in front of The Wizard. "Well that was quite quick." Mumbled The Wizard as he took a hold of it. "The Council has already responded." For a few moments everyone was a bit quite, watching anxiously as The Wizard read the letter. "Just as I thought." He said, "They're going to hold a trial two days from now at Palatine, they insist I bring him at once."

"What about the death of Mrs. Rosemary?" Asked Mrs. Remopard.

"They have others who do that type of dirty work dear." Said Mr. Remopard

"Elijah you should get home now, you have to be all packed before tomorrow." Interrupted The Wizard.

"Packed?" This was the first time Elijah had now spoken amongst the presences of all the adults. The whole time when being around them he sort of felt out of place, he was just a kid compared to all of them wasn't even a wizard.

"Yeah what do you mean Wizard?" Asked Mr. Remopard.

"The Council wants an actually witness to speak on behalf of the situation. And seeing that neither Ceddrick or Tristan can council, Elijah is the only one."

"Him? Why him? You think The Council will take his word into account?" Said Limoux in a rude tone, from under his nose Elijah frowned, glaring at Limoux.

"And why not Limoux? There might be some branches of The Council who think lowly on non-magical, but I know firsthand any professional Council member takes all with credibility." Said The Wizard in a stern tone. "I'm sorry Harold but the man will have to stay locked up here for the night." The Wizard was now turned towards Mr. Remopard, "I'll have Mr. Finginny send some of his warlocks to guard throughout the night."

"As for you Elijah," The Wizard turned, "I'll let your uncle know about this. Now hurry up home, we leave before sunrise tomorrow."

Elijah was still dazed from what had happened earlier, yet for some reason he was excited. He tried to suppress his feelings of eagerness, but deep down he couldn't contain how enthusiastic he felt about going to Palatine. Elijah had only heard stories of Palatine, he had never seen pictures let alone been there himself. All he did really know was that Palatine was the only all wizard city in all of Minecraft, it was the capitol of The Council and the center attention of the whole world.

**OOOOO**

The next morning he was awake hours before The Wizard was supposed to arrive. He couldn't sleep, he was simply too anxious about starting their trip towards Palatine. The roosters weren't even up yet as he went over all the things he had packed for the trip. Extra clothes, check, extra blankets, check, food for the journey, check, a few gold coins for spending money, check. He kept pacing around his room wandering if he had forgotten anything and after thirty minutes of pondering he realized that he hadn't. For the next hour he stayed in front of his window watching to see if The Wizard was anywhere in sight and finally, at sun rise, he could see The Wizard dressed in dark blue ropes pacing his way. Before The Wizard could even knock he opened the door.

"Well you look ready." Said The Wizard with a smile as Elijah came out.

"Ha, yeah I guess so." Replied Elijah as he closed the door. "Are we going straight from here?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Teleport only works for a single body, and as well as that I haven't got a marker in Palatine."

"A marker?" Asked Elijah as The Wizard began walking through the tall wheat fields.

"Never heard of a marker have you? Well, in order for a wizard or witch to teleport they need a spot where they have marked with special powder where they can teleport too, we call it a marker. I had one but since I haven't been to Palatine in about a year it seems as if my marker has faded away. Usually after three months the marker just dissolves."

"How long will it take?"

"About a day and a half. " The two had now left The Grove and were heading towards the Eastern Border which was just outside Dale.

"I've never been outside the Realm of Snuib before." Said Elijah in a humble tone as they walked towards the dimly lit town of Dale. The sun was just starting to peak over the mountains, roosters could now be heard crowing.

"Sometimes that's not always bad my dear boy, for if you don't know than you won't be tempted... Ignorance truly is bliss." Said The Wizard with a smile. As they entered the dim town of Dale which had softly glowing lanterns, The Wizard took a turn towards Meager Hall. Meager Hall had faint candles lit with bright orange flames which glowed as the door opened. Five persons were near the bar with another man, chained and roped in the corner.

A large wizard, with a long brown beard and long brown hair that was tied in a pony tail near his back stood to greet them. The wizard had rather middle aged looking face with a mustache that over lapped into his beard, his narrow brown eyes were barely visible under his bushy dark brown eyebrows and upon speaking Elijah could spot a collection of crooked teeth.

"Kraspen, Kraspen how nice to see you again." Said The Wizard, "This is Elijah Viticury, Elijah this is Kraspen Yomgov."

"It is nice to veet you." Kraspen had a thick Eastern accent, "Vet me introduce'e to ve others yeah?" The Wizard nodded, Elijah was still trying to make out what Kraspen had said.

"Lily Apricot," Kraspen pointed to a witch who Elijah had seen the day before at the abbey. The witch had to be only a few years older than him, and when locking eyes she smiled a bit. "Vis is Fred Garblesmith, Helga Pinstrike, and Gerald Grey." As Kraspen went down the line Elijah made sure to greet everyone. Fred was in his mid thirties, he had fluffy blonde hair with bright green eyes, a small blonde goatee was beginning to form. While shaking he had some sort of cocky smirk on his face, for some reason even though they had just met Elijah didn't really like Fred. Helga was short and round, she was a bit older than Fred maybe almost fifty. She had curly reddish brown hair with a few extra chins. She had large rosy cheeks with forming crow's feet and wrinkles. She had a huge smile while shaking Elijah's hand, "How do you do dear," She muttered. Gerald looked to be in-between Helga and Fred, maybe mid forties. He has messy brown hair that faded past his ears, and a mustache that folded over into a goatee, same color as his hair. He had narrow grayish green eyes and a face that looked young and strong in heart, but old in years.

"Any trouble throughout the night?" Asked The Wizard as he too took a seat, Elijah silently and awkwardly took a seat too, not saying much.

"Not at all, crazed man kept babbling to himself is all. 'He'll get you all, he'll get you.' Quite insane I do say." Said Fred as he pounded down a mug of eggnog. Colin Creeplefork was behind the counter, although even though he was standing it appeared as if he was sound asleep, leaning against a large cupboard.

"Interesting," muttered The Wizard as he turned back eyeing the man. The man was grinded his teeth, his pale white eyes staring heavily upon Elijah from underneath his messy jet black hair which hung past his pupils. His face was blood ridden with dirt smeared from his nose to chin. "Best be off though, can't waist much." The Wizard stood, "Tell your father thanks Colin." Colin shook awake, nodded, then fell back asleep while collecting the mugs.

"Are they all coming with us?" Asked Elijah as he walked by the side of The Wizard. The others were following from behind, chained to a small iron cage was the prisoner, he was upon a wooden wagon which magically followed them.

"A bit of a security force, Argumos Pinch wouldn't have it any other way. He's the head of the Wing of Wizarding Security, ordered us five warlocks to guard. But don't worry now." Said The Wizard towards Elijah softly, "The roads are much safer now, I doubt will run into any trouble besides, Kraspen is one of the finest warlock's I've ever seen. Won the Minecraft Wide Dueling tournament in his younger days, expert duelist he is."

Elijah took a sigh, he felt a little bit safer now, knowing that they were with experts. But all the while he couldn't help but feel as if the chained man was glaring at him. Every time Elijah turned to look off at the side he'd spot him, out of the corner of his eyes, staring at him with the most hate filled pupils. Elijah didn't dare to stare back but no matter what he did or where he moved, the man kept his gaze.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

In The Dead of Night

"Just up ahead now, look there." Said The Wizard as he made way towards a large stone tower which was surrounded by snow covered trees. The group had been walking for a few hours now and were now in a snow biome known as The Wilderness of Amur, although it wasn't really much of a wilderness. Yes there were all sorts of creature which lived within the biome but, the more dangerous ones stayed deep within caves. The snow covered countryside of the wilderness was filled with random farm houses and watch towers, although it wasn't exactly safe to live here, for the very rare zombie attacks, it was still not that dangerous.

"State your business to approach this tower." Said a man from the top of the small tower which was only about twenty feet high. The man was dressed with leather armor with gleaming iron sword which hung at his side.

"I am The Wizard of Snuib on important business from The Council of Mages. I wish to speak to the commander at arms here." Replied The Wizard with a stern loud voice. The others simply stood around, peering up at the guard. The guard nodded then turned away, a faint call could be heard from within then suddenly, the large iron doors swung open.

"Kraspen have a few stay with the prisoner outside." Said The Wizard as he stepped in. Kraspen turned signaling for Lily and Fred to stay. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Said The Wizard with a respectful tone.

"Commander Lars Bagget of the Florentine Guard." Replied a much older man who was wearing military robes. "Come come, have your ehh- Council Members make themselves at home. Hot soup below." Said Lars as he led The Wizard up a small stair way.

The tower itself was small and rather cramped, with only a few lamps which lit the dim cold room. The tower was about three stories, with a basement where the soldiers slept at night. It was made out of cracked cobble stone with the door being the only iron part of it.

"How can I help you?" Said Lars as he reached the second story. There were a few torches hanging about but since there was no window it was still a very dark room.

"Well we are actually just on our way through this land, heading towards Palatine as a matter of fact but it'll be nightfall before we reach our location. It's been sometime since I've passed through here but I remember of an old camping ground, by a small lake that has a wonderful hill with a cave next to it?"

"Oh!" Said Lars with a smile, "You speak of Murwater Lake, yes lovely place. Here have a look at this map."

Being a bit bored and claustrophobic from the small room Elijah made his way down the stairs and outside, where he joined both Lily and Fred. "How far is Florentine from here?" Asked Elijah as he gazed off down the road they were about to travel on.

"About a day's walk north from here." Replied Lily.

"What's it like?"

"Never been to Florentine have ya? Ha! Go there for a few weeks, you'll come back a man." Laughed Fred. "All the women, and wine you could imagine." Elijah gave a strange look.

"Not one of the most innocents places to be, the reason why it's wealthy enough to put guard towers all along their roads is because most their income comes from their casinos, clubs, and well _'other' _businesses." Said Lily.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She means that it's a breeding ground for criminals and crooks. Florentine itself is built into the large cliff side known as Canyon Hills, actually a beautiful place, much like you Lily." Fred gave Lily a smirk. "You see Florentine is built into the Canyon, it has hundreds upon hundreds of different tunnel ways and caves which are all inhabited so it makes it hard for the justice system there to keep the place in line. But doesn't matter much to the politicians of Florentine, they have Roman do that."

"Who's Roman?"

"By god boy, grew up on a farm did you?"

"Well actually I did." Replied Elijah a bit flustered.

"Oh, well then." Said Fred, "Roman's like the one who rules over the underground world in Florentine. He's the big boss, pretty much controls all the brothels, bars, clubs, casinos, dealers, robbers... Well you get the point. Although everything he does is illegal, the mayor of Florentine doesn't care. Roman pay's the mayor and all the other politics a percentage of what he makes and they well leave him alone. All they ask of him is to keep the outer tunnels safe, but Roman already does that. Makes most his money off tourist who go to have a fun illegal filled weekend. To be honest the outer tunnels are actually quite safe and rather nice, it's the inner tunnels where you have to worry about. No sunlight, the smell of sweat and cabbage every way you turn, a musty haze of drugs, slums everywhere. Lots of crazy people in there, most of them like you." Fred nodded towards Elijah, "Simple farmers who go to see what it's all about but then end up losing their minds. Quite sad but hey, it's how the world works." Elijah gave a harsh look at Fred.

"Can't you guys just well, try to arrest him?" Asked Elijah as he turned towards Lily.

"It's a bit more complicated than that I'm afraid." She said, "It'd do more harm than good really. With Roman gone there'd be a blood bath between his followers to see who'd rule next. And besides, even if we could secure a take over the politicians of Florentine would stop us, they like what's going on. It puts money in their pocket."

"All ready, we can get on moving now." Said The Wizard as he came walking down. Helga was holding onto a large bowl of soup while merrily waving at the guards. "Thank you!" She called to them.

"Wizard..." Whispered Elijah as he came to The Wizards side. The Wizard, while continuing to walk, leaned in a bit. "The wizard whose gone missing, Reginald, well wasn't he going to Florentine?" The Wizard nodded, "Well, isn't that like a bad place to go?"

The Wizard laughed, "Ha, reckon they told you a bit about Florentine? Yeah well, it's not the nicest place to go I'd be honest but Reginald had a rather extreme taste for women and wine. And well after all the service he has done for The Council no one really questions what he does, of course I know very well what he does. Even at his great old age he still has his lustful moments, ha-ha. When I was a bit younger me and him cause quite the trouble in Florentine." Elijah's jaw dropped, The Wizard only laughed some more, "What? You think I've always been this old? I was young once, of course that was many years ago, well before you were even born. But Elijah.." The Wizard now had a hushed more serious tone, "I don't advise saying anything about Reginald gone missing, it'll remind Lily of her aunt. I'm sure you heard about her, Betty Apricot, she's gone missing as well." Elijah nodded, then without saying another word he fell back into the group.

The moon was now up and shining through the winter clouds which hung above it casted a rather eerie white glow that faded into the thick snow which covered the ground. A roaring fire was the only thing that defeated the swelling cold and the ever-growing darkness was easily driven back and as more wood was piled up the flames grew brighter causing some sort of bubble of light. The nearby lake which The Wizard had remember from years ago looked the same in his eyes. Crystal clear with a small layer of frost beginning to freeze over the surface. The cave across the lake was pitch black, Elijah would sometimes think he saw something move from within but he realized it was just his imagination.

Elijah was sitting on the edge of the frosty lake, next to him on a log was Lily. They both had now had the chance to talk for several hours so they had become somewhat of good friends. "Did you know her very well?" Said Lily softly, "Lorain Rosemary?" Lily had a young face, if one was to judge her age by her face that'd say she was the same as Elijah. She had a few small freckles around her cheeks but they were faded into her tan skin color. She had soft brownish hair that rolled softly to her chest. She had well rounded light brown eyes that made Elijah think of the gypsies who came to Snuib once every year during the summer festivals. Her teeth seemed almost perfect, and every time she smiled Elijah couldn't help but notice how they cleaned in the night.

"Oh.. no not really." Said Elijah as he tried not to stare at her too much. "I mean well, a little bit. I never had a full on conversation with her but I had said hi, and seen her almost every day for a few weeks." Elijah turned to stare out at the water which brokenly reflected the moon. "It was Tristan and Ceddrick who knew her more, you know the two others?"

"Yeah I know, heard about Tristan a lot." Lily seemed to have a bit of affection in her eyes. "First and only wizard born in Snuib is that right?"

"Well you know your history." Said Elijah who was a bit annoyed. He always heard Tristan talk about Tristan, so hearing Lily talk about Tristan wasn't much of a thrill.

"Yeah well I read a lot." Replied Lily softly, she started to speak but then Elijah interrupted her.

"What's it like... Being magical and all?"

"Err-... Well, it's alright I guess. People tend to think it's all fun and games but really it's not. A lot of traveling, never home that much, dangerous at times... Honestly a lot of hard work."

"Yeah..." Replied Elijah a bit skeptical, "Must be nice though, knowing you're a part of something important, always doing exciting stuff. This is the only thing I'll ever do that's importance."

"Err?" Lily was a bit uncomfortable, Elijah had gone from an interesting person to talk to, to sounding as if he was trying to pity himself. He wasn't trying to though, he was trying to enjoy himself and make the most of the trip. But deep down he couldn't shake the feeling that this was the only thing important he would ever do in his entire life. And somehow it just slipped out, not exactly a great way to flirt with a girl, making himself sound pathetic.

"Time for bed." Called The Wizard just as the awkward silence was getting to much to handle. Lily immediately stood, said goodnight then went to bed. Elijah followed. Scattered around the fire there were five tall tents. One for Elijah and Fred, one for Kraspen and Gerald, one for Lily and Helga, and the largest one with The Wizard who had taken time to curse and hex a certain spot keeping their prisoner completely rendered to one spot.

"Don't bother with your snores all right? I need to get a good rest." Said Fred as Elijah entered, "I mean it though, if you wake me with your snoring I won't think twice to hex you." Elijah didn't respond, he was too frustrated with himself to do anything really. Crawling under a thick wooly blanket he escaped the cold suddenly feeling as if he was back in his own bed with a roaring fire warming him. Figuring it was probably a charm they had put on the tents Elijah thought nothing and within five minutes was soon sound asleep.

"I told you not too snore!" Elijah was lightly kicked which woke him up. At first he thought it was already morning, but after seeing that it was still dark outside he stopped gathering his things. Outside of the tent the crackle of the smoldering fire could still be heard and the bright moon could be seen glowing through the tent. But without the bright fire utter darkness had swept in.

"I told you not too snore!" Repeated Fred as he looked angrily at Elijah.

"What are you talking about?" Replied Elijah, "I never snore."

"A snorer and a liar? Even worse." Mumbled Fred as he turned away, "Next time I'm hexing you alright?"

"Whatever." Replied Elijah as he laid back down, suddenly he heard it, "_the snore_". Although it really wasn't much like one, it was more of a deep moan, like something trying to call. And as he heard this he could hear the sound of snow crunch, then another moan, this one a bit more gnarled and twisted. Trees began to rustle and suddenly a branch snapped, at first after hearing the howl of the wind Elijah figured it was just that but after a few seconds he heard a third moan, it was no wind. Blocking out all other sound Elijah intently began to listen, something was outside.

"Stop snoring, I'm warning you." Whispered Fred who was now sounding very upset.

"Shut up!" Replied Elijah as he tried to refocus his ears.

"No you shut up!" Called Fred, "I'm trying to sleep here and all you do is snore and snore." Fred complained with a rather high pitched tone, it made it hard for Elijah to hear.

"How dumb are you to think that that sound is me snoring, now shut up! Something's outside!"

"Of course something's outside, we're in the Wilderness of Amur! You know how many deer live out here?" Mumbled Fred, "Tell me to shut up will you."

Elijah paid no attention, he continued to listen. But after a few minutes he seemed as if all sound had died out, maybe it was just a deer running by. The wind could still be heard howling through the camp so figuring it was just a mixture of sounds playing a sick game on him Elijah began to relax. Rolling over to find comfort he was now facing Fred. Elijah's heart stopped, he felt his whole body freeze and a chill ran through his spine. On the outside of the tent there was a large silhouette of some sort of creature standing over them, the silhouette began to move.

"Fred..." Whispered Elijah, one eye lazily popped open.

"What'ya wa-" One look at Elijah's face and Fred froze, following Elijah's gaze he quickly rolled over seeing the large shadow just as it began to quickly, and violent, lift its arms swinging towards the tent.

"_Ludo_!" Fred grabbed his wand and in a bright flash Elijah fell away, the spell had been so bright that he was temporarily dazed, trying to find his footing along the tent. He could hear the tent rattle, the sound of a high pitch screaming was ringing out. Then moments later he could hear the others, they were fighting!

Elijah was suddenly grabbed by his leg and drug from the tent being thrown away from the camp site landing deeper into the tree line. As he looked up he saw all sorts of bright flashing spells lighting up the camp sight, along with the others yelling. Around the camp ran what looked like pale skinned humans, yet all of them around the same size of 6'6. But before he could see anything else he was suddenly being attacked.

Wrestling with an unknown foe Elijah kicked and punched, before he could get a good look at his attacker his face was pushed into the snow and even when pulling himself out the white frost had covered his eyes. Finally after getting a good push he was able to quickly wipe his eyes before being pinned again.

The creature holding him down was screaming in his ears, the sound so high pitch that his ears were beginning to ring. Suddenly Elijah knew what it was, it was a vampire.

The vampire had short brown hair and was a man, it looked very much like a human as all vampires did with only a few different yet very noticeable features. It had razor sharp teeth so thick that they hung out of its mouth. It had a face, much like a humans only much more paler as if it had never once seen sunlight. It's eyes were wide, round, and bloodshot with black coloring that sort of gleamed in the moonlight. Its hands were rough with sharp dagger like nails that dug into Elijah's skin. Vampires were some of the most darkest creatures in the land, as well as being the most feared. They were fast, strong, and could deliver a lethal blow with one swing or bite to the juggler. Although vampires only bit their prey once it was dead, since the vampire bite was capable of turning anyone or anything into a vampire they made sure that their victim was dead just in case it got away and came back later for revenge.

Elijah held up his hands struggling to hold back the razor sharp attacks that the vampire was trying to deal. The vampire thrashed again and together they rolled around, Elijah holding onto the vampires wrist while the vampire tried to slash away at his neck. "Don't resist now pretty, let me eats all be over yes." Mocked the vampire in a murky malice filled voice as he once again pinned Elijah on his back this time trying to drive it's razor sharp hands into his chest. Elijah caught his swing but to his misfortune one of the nails dove straight into his wrist cracking into the bone. Elijah cried in pain, the vampire smiled and putting all its weight on Elijah it stopped it's attack leaning in to drip it's dark black drool onto Elijah's face, "Taste good you seem, don't resist pretty let me just- URF!" Elijah used this moment which the vampire had given him to deliver a blinding punch to the side of the head.

For the split second he had, Elijah took a hold of the vampire, lowered his head, and rammed his skull right into the vampires soft face feeling a loud brunch on top of his head. The vampire began screaming as a thick dark red almost black stream of blood slowly began to roll from its nose. Following up Elijah took a hold of the vampires neck and with much force was finally able to throw it off him. Standing he drew out a small pocket knife which had been in his pajama pockets, although it was only one inch long it was the only thing he had. The vampire, still laying in the snow, turned with a grin. It's nose had been cracked back in place and it was now angrier than ever. It then howled and hissed and from behind a cluster of other pale looking vampires assembled. Elijah sighed.

He made a break for it, rushing towards the camp site where the brightly colored spells could still be seen. From behind the vampires charge, some on all fours running like a wild animals while others jumped into the trees trying to come down upon him. They were like cats in how they moved, quick, agile, and lethal in accuracy. One, who was a girl, came dropping upon Elijah just as he reached his tent. It clawed down his back, the nails digging into his skin as it pulled him onto the ground.

"_Aero_!" A flashing light sailed just inches over Elijah and suddenly a large portion of the vampires were blown away flying about twenty feet into the air. Lily was above him and brandishing her wand she fired another spell, this one was orange and it came whizzing straight into the chest of another vampire. The vampires chest turned into ash as if it had suddenly been cooked, it fell lifeless. "Move!" Cried Lily as a rush of more vampires came pouring their way. Elijah only had time to jump through the large hole in his tent before he heard Lily yell, "_Comfrundo_!" A blast of snow and smoke shook the tent as Elijah dove into the corner taking cover. The sound of fighting could still be heard and through the thin tent Elijah could see the others fighting around the camp.

"There my pretty is." Snarled a familiar voice from the other side of the tent, the vampire which had initially assaulted Elijah was now tearing its way through the tent and after him. Elijah cursed at it while racing over to lift a sword which was a part of the supplies that he had brought. The sword was his uncles, a bit of rust covered the tip of it and the handle was somewhat loose, but nonetheless it was still lethal. The vampire was now roaring after Elijah and with a great swipe he could hear it scream, four fingers on its right hand were now wiggling freely on the ground. The vampire eyed Elijah murderously, then lunged. Elijah backed out, breaking through the tents weak zipper and coming into the middle of the fight which was going on around the recently lit camp fire.

"Elijah duck!" Called The Wizard as a strange neon blue bolt flew out of The Wizards wand and his way. Elijah, without thinking, went limb and fell onto the ground just as the bolt flew over. A vampire, which was a girl, was stricken with the neon blue bolt, the vampire slowed to a stop, then in a rush it was pulled into the sky, going so high that it soon disappeared. Elijah gave a star struck look towards The Wizard, but was soon interrupted as the vampire from before came after him.

Lifting his sword he was able to block a lethal swing, and by kicking it away Elijah was able to gather himself to his feet. A spell sent from Gerald flew probably only a few inches in front of his face, his hair shaking due to the wind. But without paying attention to it Elijah blocked another swing from the vampire, this time counter attacking with a swing of his own. Sadly he missed exposing his right shoulder which the vampire took advantage of, digging a few nails into it the vampire used this as a grip pulling Elijah to the ground.

Gerald ran over, pointing towards the vampire he shouted, "_Solaro_!" The same orange spell Lily had used came soaring Elijah's way. He heard sort of a gasp, like the last breathe of air before you die. Then suddenly he was released, the vampire's head had been turned to ash and it was no longer moving.

" Nepřátelé temného I pokárat vás se světlem!"

There was a spiral of heat twirling all around Elijah, his hair was thrashing back and forth and the snow was melting away as all sorts of loose items began to be picked up in some sort of wind that was buzzing all around. It felt as if the sun was now beaming directly on top of him, even though the only light was from the moon, and the sound of thrashing wind filled his ears. Dirt from beneath the snow was beginning to pick up into the wind and moments later Elijah found himself in the middle of a swirling tornado. The only thing was that he wasn't being lifted up off the ground, instead he only had trouble walking. The dirt kept splattering against him, stinging him here and there, even a pot came whizzing by that he barely ducked under. The heat intensified, Elijah felt as if he was working midday back at the fields, sweat pouring down his brow, his skin beginning to become red, it became harder and harder to breathe. The dirt had become so thick that Elijah couldn't even see, the sound pounding against his hear made it impossible to hear anyone else and the lack of exhaustion made him dumbfounded and confused. He didn't know which way he was walking, he didn't even know if he was walking at all. Then suddenly there was a loud blast and he was immediately pounded onto the ground, unable to move.

The tornado exploded outward, sending all the dirt, random items, and clumps of muddy snow away from the camp side nearly fifty feet into the air and out of sight. Elijah could see vampires flying through the air as well. Most of them were ash so while sailing midday their bodies broke apart, blowing away with the wind. Other vampires that had escaped the pull of the tornado were now running, not one stopped to look back.

Elijah took a few deep breathes, his arms and legs shaking in both fear and exhaustion. His left wrist had a deep hole in it, his wrist bone cracked a bit. His back had claw marks all down his spine and his right shoulder had several gashed in it. Elijah was in too much pain to move, as well as that he was utterly exhausted from his earlier wrestling match with the vampire, he still couldn't believe he was alive.

"You alright boy?" Gerald lifted up Elijah who winced in pain, "Ah yes easy does it... Took a few didn't ya." Gerald had blood running from his nose along with an open wound which was across his elbow. "You'll be alright, here drink some of this." Gerald handed over a small vial of what looked like green slime. Elijah was a bit hesitant, then took a sip. Instantly he felt all his pain vanish, instead it felt as his cuts were just a bit itchy. Elijah took a slight gaze around the camp sight. All the embers from the fire were now scattered, still smoking in the snow. The tents were all thrash and torn, not one had been untouched. All sorts of pots, pans and utensils had been thrown everywhere, one was even in the middle of the lake. Above them all there was some sort of orange light, like the one of a radiating furnace. There was no object, or no torch, just some sort of orange light which out of nowhere glowed upon them. Elijah didn't give time to worry about it tough, he was more worried about the others.

"I am not so sure how long vis vill last." Said Kraspen in a rather calm voice. He had a small open wound just above his right eye, dried blood was stained along his cheek. "Ve 'ave about, ten minuets I'd say." The Wizard was panting heavily, his robes torn and his cheek a bit cut.

"Gerald, Kraspen put a temporary freeze on the lake, Helga!" The Wizard was now rushing across the war torn camp site. Tents were slashed through, pots and pans were scattered everywhere and for some odd reason a fork was lodged into a nearby tree. The embers were scattered all through the snow and some even still sizzled sending dark black smoke around the area.

"Yes?" Said Helga in a winded voice. Her face was bright red, her nostrils blared and perspiration dripped from her chin. Even though she looked as if she had just ran a marathon, she was the only one without a scar. Fred was laying by her side, his leg had been horribly torn open. Blood was making its way through his robes where it then seeped into the surrounding snow making a small circle of dark red blood. Lily was trying to comfort Fred, who had pain smashed across his face. Her were robes torn apart, her collar bones was showing due to the tears and signs of claw marks were all along her arms, legs, ribs, and even her neck.

"Help Lily carry Fred into the cave, and Elijah." Said The Wizard as he turned towards Elijah who was finally starting to come to the realization of what exactly had just happened. They were just ambushed by a vampire pack, more like a horde! At least forty of them had just attacked and to make things even worse they were most likely being surrounded by even more vampires and since they were off a trail in the middle of the woods no guard or traveler would be passing by. Elijah sat onto his back side, his head beginning to sway. Elijah tried to regain his composer, he fought hard to control his emotions, but still he couldn't quite control himself as he started to shake with fear. He felt as if there was a lack of air flowing into his lungs. Some type of blackness began to pound into his head and it seemed as if the more he fought, the more painful it was. Giving up the struggle an overwhelming force of light headedness swarmed him, seconds later he went into shock.

He woke up gasping, everything seemed a bit red through his eyes and there were large figures standing all around him. He couldn't breathe, every time he tried to swallow air he only felt his throat close up, unable to obtain a breath of life. Suddenly a splash of ice cold water covered his face and out of sheer reflex due to the freezing sting he jumped up, getting his much needed breathe of air. His hands still shook and his head was still a bit light but with that first gasp of air past him he felt a steady stream of deep breathes begin to refill his lack of oxygen.

"You alright now lad?" Said Gerald who was holding an empty bucket. Elijah was beginning to shiver, the water had sunk into his clothing sending an icy chill throughout his arms and legs, he even felt his spine begin to tickle. "Hold on a second," Mumbled Gerald as he reached into his robes pulling out his wand, "_Ervaporate_." All the water suddenly shrunk up and disappeared, leaving Elijah dry like he was before. Elijah took a look around, he was standing in the cave he had seen earlier, across the lake Helga and Lily were carrying Fred, Kraspen was making sure the lake was kept frozen. Then as the trio stepped off the frozen lake and into the cave Kraspen waved his wand. Suddenly all the solid ice became thin again, like before, and instead of the whole lake being frozen there was only a small thin layer of loose ice stretching across the top.

The cave was dark, almost pitch black, but Kraspen flicked his wand which lit a candle that was in his hand, after muttering something Elijah couldn't hear clearly the candle multiplied by five then began spreading around the cave. Elijah could see that the cave went about twenty yards back before reaching a dead end.

"How's that leg of yours Fred?" Said The Wizard as helped the two girls prop him up against a rock. "Helga have a look at it will you." Said The Wizard as he then turned towards Elijah who still looked a bit shocked. "Here," The Wizard handed him a small flask, "Go on have a sip, it'll settle the nerves."

Elijah took it and thinking it was water he took a huge gulp to only realize half way down that is was in fact Bone Meal Brandy. He began coughing, a few drops being spat onto the ground. The Wizard chuckled a bit, "Let it settle boy." Elijah was a bit upset at first, being tricked like that, but after several moments he felt his insides become tingly and warm, a slight tingly sensation took over and he began to feel a bit more relaxed.

"Vat vere they doing here?" Said Kraspen in a concerned tone, "Vere hasn't been vampires out in about fifteen years."

"It wasn't a random attack." Said The Wizard, "I have a feeling they came for him." The Wizard pointed to the side, Elijah turned and was suddenly shocked. The prisoner, he was dead. There was a large hole right through his chest, his eyes were lifeless and open and his jaw hung low. "There's more to what's really going on."

"What'd you mean?" Asked Gerald who entered the conversation. Helga and Lily could be heard reciting charms, desperately trying to heal Fred's wound.

"First Reginald, then Betty, then the destruction of my abbey and now, vampires who only kill our prisoner? Vampires never come into these parts any more, let alone travel in huge packs. This wasn't a raid for food, it was a raid for him."

"That's impossible, that means that the vampires would have been given instructions from someone other than their own. That... That just doesn't happen."

"He is right, vampires only vork vith their own." Added Kraspen.

"There's more to this I assure you." Said The Wizard, "Someone or something obviously didn't want this man speaking tomorrow before The Council..." The Wizard began pacing, Elijah narrowly watching his every move. "I have to go." He said suddenly. "I need to see something."

"Vot do you mean?"

"I think, if I'm right, that we were set up. I'm not sure though." Kraspen was about to speak but The Wizard cut him off, "There isn't time to explain, it might be too late already. I need you to lead the others onward, once the sun is up." While speak The Wizard began to pack a few items. "Tell The Council what has happened, and arrange a meeting for the event, tell them to wait three days. I'll meet you in Palatine there."

"Do you vant me to come along?"

"No... You need to make sure they get to Palatine safely." Kraspen nodded. "Take care of Elijah for me too." Added The Wizard as he slung a small rug sack around his back. Giving a nod The Wizard twisted, turned, and suddenly vanished teleporting away.

"So what, he just leaves us here?" Said Gerald who seemed a bit upset at the lack of information The Wizard gave. "You know he wasn't even present when his abbey exploded, nowhere to be found." Elijah felt as if Gerald for some reason was not a fan of The Wizard, and for a few seconds he felt the need to say something. But seeing that he was a bit out of place to argue against a wizard he remained silent.

"If you think he vould betray The Council than you truly don't know him." Kraspen was stern while speaking, "Him and your brother have done so much good, it's impossible to think not."

"My brother has done little good, don't speak of him in my presence." Gerald was clearly frustrated, upset, and a bit annoyed with everything that had happened. Taking a long deep sigh he walked his way towards the back of the cave, laid down, and went to sleep. Elijah, seeing as everyone else was beginning to settle down, took a spot near the entrance of the cave.

Looking out he could see the shadows of what was once their tents, the structures torn and randomly scattered pots glimmered in the moonlight. Kraspen had given him a blanket and a small sort of rough sack to use as a pillow. And even though Elijah had great discomfort, he soon fell asleep.

"Is it done Limoux?" Said the strange, mournful voice that Elijah had heard in drams before.

"Well... The... The Wizard still lives." Replied Limoux in a shaky voice.

"WHAT!" Shouted the groaning voice. "I knew the vampires weren't enough how dare the ma-"

"How dare I what?" Interrupted Scorpius. "You thought it better to actually show our faces? For us to attack? Foolish to think this... You all three know that for now we cannot give any thought to The Council that a new lord is rising, we must stay below the radar." Scorpius gave a heavy sigh, "Vampires were are only option, and we will continue to use dark creatures until our numbers have gathered... At least they took out the prisoner, sad I didn't get to know him well enough, yet he served us good... Limoux! You must continue to keep watch over The Council, make sure they have none suspicious over what is too come."

"But my lord,... The... The Wizard he is a bit suspicious, he will be watching me... I've heard him tell others to follow me, he has never trusted me."

"My lord." Said another voice, the voice was a bit low toned but it spoke with respect towards Scorpius. "What of Axel my lord? Will you extend out to save him? I've known him long, he is worthy and loyal."

"Yes I have heard Dasand," Said Scorpius calling the man by his name, "We will see what can be done to save him."

"But... But my lord, it is nearly impossible to clear Axels charge from The Council. He is known for his service with Lord Baalrock, he is one of the most wanted wizards."

Scorpius gave a small sigh, pacing around the narrow dimly lit room he stroked his hair. "Will he speak if interrogated?"

"No." Said the mournful voice, Lord Baalrock was standing in the corner. "He will go under the upmost torture and remain silent, he can withstand."

"Then we wait for him, if not now then we will save him later, once our influence over The Council has grown... Have you contacted the other?"

"Yes I have. Marxis Flemont, Thorn Piston, Bethany Lestrando,..." Limoux went on to name a few more high ranked Council members, Scorpius had great pleasure in his eyes. "They all have heard the call, they will be returning.. It's just that... It's just that it'll take time my lord. They will be hesitant, they... They do not know your true power."

"Then we will need to show what power we now have. Soon we will expose the bodies, soon they will begin to fear their lack of loyalty to their new master."

Lord Baalrock frowned a bit, he eyed satanically towards Scorpius who caught his glare, "Do you wish to say something Baalrock?" Said Scorpius while reaching into his robes. "I feel as if you still challenge the true leader here... And after all I did for you? Brought you back from your revolting state, gave you a place in my cause, yet still you think it is not enough."

"Never master.." Said Baalrock in-between his teeth, "I am simply still trying to adjust."

"Then adjust quickly Baalrock, until I get fed up with your lack of loyalty... Can you not see what I am doing? Something you never did, yes you stirred The Council for a few years, gave them a fright but you see... That is all you did, was just scare them.. I am preparing for something bigger, you'll see.. You all will see what will be done when the time comes but that is just it, we need the time to come. You all know well enough that if The Council gets any wind of a new dark lord rising they will.. Well they will at least try to make my rise harder than it already is and we cannot simply have that. Our time will come, but we must wait... Wait for others to gather, wait for the pieces to be set so once we do make our move, The Council will crumple easily... Until then, prepare the bodies... They should be found by daybreak."


End file.
